Ashes in the Snow
by HalcyonBird
Summary: Gilbert, alone in a world without his master grew up against his own will. Working for Pandora, he faced tragic situations and tricky cases. But the one he remembered the most was one of a child murderer, one fateful year in December. Slight GilxOC.
1. Children tale and Mass Murderer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

This is my first chapter story. Since I usually write one shots, this chapter is a little short but I think chapters will get longer as the story continues.

This is a Gil centered fic taking place when Oz was still in the Abyss, just after Gil contracted Raven.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Children Tale and Mass Murderer**_

In the depths of the night, in an isolated alley, a shadow was grinning, contemplating its art. Red covered the snow of December, obscene drops traveling on every inch of their owner, tainting him, transforming him into a blossoming red rose; its color clashing with the pure white. The previously immaculate ground was now soiled by a frail and lifeless body.

**Plic, Plic, Plic**

An evil laugh filled the silence of the night, carried by the howling blizzard, reveling in hearing life's essence crashing on the cold floor.

**~¤O¤~**

Gilbert tightened the grip he had on his black gold-embroidered coat, desperately seeking warmness. Pandora's corridors were cold; winter this year being particularly harsh. Cursing against the weather, the young Nightray made his way to the room where Break was waiting for him.

"Oh, already here?"

Break welcomed him with one of his annoying smiles. Sprawled on a green velvet couch, the hatter was peacefully eating candies, his doll Emily casually resting on his shoulder.

"I must congratulate you…" He got up and slowly walked towards the young man. "… I heard your first mission as a contractor was a success. Here is a little reward!" He continued, placing a wrapped candy in Gilbert's hand.

The silver haired man was right, to all the Pandora members; the Raven's life was perfect. He was young, handsome, he had formed a contract with one of the most powerful chain and he was part of one of the four duke households. But he was looking for more. He didn't care about women, wealth or fame; the only thing he wanted was to save his precious master from the dark and cursed prison he had been send to already eight years ago: the Abyss. He wanted light back by saving the only person able to save himself from the eternal darkness he was drowning in.

Gil frowned

"I don't need this" he said, letting the candy fall to the floor. The pink object made a muffled sound as it made contact with the floor and rolled under the sofa.

Break pouted, one of his precious sweetness was wasted.

"How mean! Are you in a bad mood?"

In fact, Gil was in a bad mood; like almost every 365 days of each single year God made.

"Go to the point Break, I don't have time to waste. What do you want?"

"Yes, yes, so impulsive."

The Hatter went back to his previous sitting position taking a serious expression.

"Concerning your master, we can't start acting now. We don't have enough information as to where in the Abyss he could be, and moreover, there seems to be an illegal contractor running through the streets of Reveille; this is giving us a lot of work."

Gil's frown deepened. He wasn't satisfied by this answer. He was tired of waiting, minutes; hours seemed like hell, filed with guilt and regret since he had lost Oz. A wave of angst overwhelmed him as he thought he may never be able to see the blond again.

"Can't we do something about this contractor?" He tried to make his voice sound confident, not letting his worries reach his vocal cords.

"The problem is that we don't have much information about him, but if you helped us a little, maybe we would be able to find him…" Break paused, a smile growing on his pale face. "… and then, we could concentrate on finding your precious master."

The Raven knew Break was using him; it had always been like this. This relationship they shared was one no one else could understand. Using one another; betraying allies; fighting chains; killing people; all these sinful and revolting behaviors were now part of every one of his days. But if this illegal contractor or any other obstacle stood between him and Oz, he would destroy it.

"Give me the details."

Break's grin widened.

"Have you ever heard of the Pied Piper of Hamelin?"

"Yeah, the Piper was a rat-catcher hired by the town to lure rats away with his magic pipe. But the citizenry refused to pay for this service so he retaliates by turning his magic on their children, leading them away as he had the rats, never to return." Gil recited the tale he had read with Oz millions of time when they were young, giving him a pang.

"But it's just a child's tale. What about it?"He muttered, annoyed.

"Well, that's the name we gave to our new murderer!" Break looked at Gil straight into the eyes before adding "The victims are all children and there are no traces of kidnapping, no breaking in the families houses; as if the children vanished because of some kind of magic trick before reappearing dead, lying in squalid alleys."

Gil's eyes widened, disgusted by these actions. Attacking defenseless children, destroying the hopes and future was the worst. Parents shouldn't witness their descendants die, for it wasn't how things should naturally go. After such incident, indelible scars always remained and moving forward was almost impossible. He knew too well how painful it was to lose a precious person.

"Nice isn't it?" asked Break, seeing how affected his interlocutor was. Gil looked away, not wanting to show any weakness. "And that's all we've got?"

"Well yes, but luckily for you, a body was found last night" the Hatter said mockingly "One of our agents is already in the field."

**~¤O¤~**

Walking through the streets of Reveille, Gil gradually quit the animated and joyful streets to engulf into the dark, down the disreputable areas. The cold breeze was frizzing him, like it was even penetrating his bones. Fresh snow was cracking under each step he took. The young man turned a corner and silence let place to chatting noises. In the alley, a group of Pandora agents was standing in a circle, watching something Gil couldn't see. Clad all in black, gathered like vultures, they seemed more like culprits than investigators.

The Nightray spotted a familiar figure in the middle of all those black coats. Liam Lunettes, a very average brunette was heading towards him, rearranging his glasses in his usual way.

"Good morning Gilbert-sama. I guess it was Xerxes who send you here?"

Gil nodded; he had always appreciated Liam, for he was a hard worker and a very sincere person.

"So the agent collecting information about this case was you?"

Liam sighed

"I'm afraid I'm not, but I can lead you to her."

The man started walking while Gil stayed glued on his spot.

"Her?" He repeated, clueless.

Liam stopped and turned back.

"Yes please follow me; I'll give you the details"

A girl? In Pandora? Gil had never heard of this. Was she really an agent? Were girls able to do this kind of work? Gil stopped his misogynist thoughts a bit ashamed as he realized Sharon, who was working for Pandora and her Grand-mother, who was one of the four Dukes were in fact really strong women. He had seen them angry at least once and knew they shouldn't be approached, except when one wanted to die painfully under a Harisen blow… Strangely Break seemed to like this kind of treatments; but he was with no doubt some kind of sadomasochist clown.

The young man finally agreed, walking side by side with Break's "friend", a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to work with him on this difficult case.

The other Pandora members gave way for them and that's when Gil saw it. The boy was around 8 years old, a smile on his lips, one of a happy child beaming at the thought of playing in the snow. But his eyes were glossy, sparkles of life gone forever; his body petrified, not only by the contact of the cold floor; the pool of red normally warm liquid failing to warm him up.

Gil had to contain his retching at the sight of this unusual and depressing scene and the smell of dried blood filling his nostrils. He had never seen a dead child and would never have thought it would shock him so much seeing youth and happiness fade away. And suddenly, under his shocked eyes, brown hair became blond and lifeless brown eyes turned green; looking at him with a smile on cold almost purple lips. In a hasty move, the Raven turned away from this scene, bringing his hand on his mouth to contain a scream; tears almost falling from his eyes on their own will. He desperately searched for support as his vision blurred and his head started spinning to finally lean on a nearby stone wall.

"Why?"

Liam looked at the raven-haired man inquisitively, worried about his violent reaction.

"Why would a contractor kill only children?" Gil asked again, his body trembling, his voice cracking. Once again, he had failed to stay strong, exposing his fears and inner demons. But Liam's calm voice was slowly appeasing him, bringing him back to reality, even if his words were far from comforting ones.

"This is what we are trying to figure out, but at least it shows that this murderer has some control over his chain."

"This is probably why he keeps slipping through our fingers all the time."

The two men turned back to meet two shining red eyes.

"There you are Miss Sarah; we've been looking for you for an hour!"

The young girl blinked quickly before answering.

"I was inspecting the surroundings but I didn't find any clue"

Gil analyzed the strange girl before his eyes. Long snow white hair was falling to her shoulder blade and she was wrapped up in a plain black cape, contrasting with the paleness of her skin. She was rather thin and small, making it difficult to give her an age; mature traits contrasting with a childish figure. She could have been one of the murderer's targets for all he knew. But the Raven was stopped in his observation as he met two bloody eyes starring directly into his golden ones. Surprised, he quickly looked away.

"Gilbert-sama, this is Miss Sarah. She is investigating on the Piper's case." Liam said fixing his glasses. He then pointed at Gil. "Miss Sarah, this is Gilbert Nightray, he will be assisting you on this case."

"Fine" was all she answered. She walked to the corpse, kneeling beside him. Her slim fingers slowly caressed the red tainted snow and a few seconds later went up to close the victim's eyes. She then inspected the body.

Wasn't she a little young to investigate alone on such a dangerous and frightening case? And moreover, could she give him the cold shoulder like this!

"All the victims died of a large wound in the middle of the chest." Liam said turning to the Raven, getting him out of his thoughts. "The bodies are always left like this in the middle of a pool of blood."

"And the parents?" Gil asked his throat suddenly dry.

The March Hare lowered his head, gazing at his shoes.

"Shattered. Rumors are spreading and all the families are scared. Despite the measures we established, the crimes didn't stop."

Pandora really seemed in big trouble to solve this case, which wasn't surprising seeing what kind of agent they sent to investigate.

Before coming here, Gil thought he would help on this case just for the sake of seeing Oz again. But with all these new elements and his previous hallucination; he was now filled with a new determination; as a human, he just couldn't let such horror take place in the town where he lived, he felt emotionally implied as the victims reminded him of a past he wanted back. This murderer wasn't only killing a dozens of parent's hopes but he was also destroying the Raven's ones. So he was going to arrest the Piper, whatever it took, whatever it cost!

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>: _Her body had welcomed the cold of December without resisting and wouldn't let it go. Never, irreversible._

_**Why must red youth be spilled on white snow?**_

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked it. Please review so I know what I can improve!<p>

Next chapter will come soon!^^


	2. Why must Red Youth spilled on White Snow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Hi everyone, here is chapter two, a little short but full of action! I had a lot of fun writing it and it personally find it thrilling so I hope it will be the same for you.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Why must Red Youth be spilled on White Snow?**_

Gil was sitting in the carriage, two red eyes on him again. Since the beginning of the trip, the girl hadn't stop watching him while staying awkwardly silent and motionless. Her messy white hair was falling on her black coat in a wild way, seeming almost neglected. That wasn't really like the women Gil knew. They were often very concerned about their appearance, always fixing their hair and dresses in a "very annoying and vain manner" as Vincent said. And weren't girls supposed to be very talkative? The Raven sighed when he remembered his previous conversation with Liam when he was about to enter the carriage.

"_You'll see, the girl is a little strange, she doesn't talk much. But she works hard, and is very perceptive."_

In fact, Liam was right; her attitude was different from other girl's ones; even shy girls and bizarre old widows who sometimes tried to seduce him (if that could be called seduction). Gil wasn't really good at understanding (or even talking) with the fair sex but as far as his knowledge went, this kind of girl simply didn't exist. Yes that was the conclusion to his… very objective reflection. But it didn't change the fact that Sarah's gaze on him and the silent atmosphere was starting to oppress him.

"Could you stop starring?" hearing his irritated voice break the silence felt strange but somehow relieving to the Raven.

The girl didn't respond; she just turned her head, gazing through the window at the passing landscape. Gil sighed again. What a boring trip.

**~¤O¤~**

The short journey had felt like hours for him when they finally arrived. The night was covering the town with its dark coat; clouds replacing stars in the sky, turning the atmosphere even dimmer, making it impossible for Gil to see his own feet without the little oil lamp he was carrying.

Pandora agents were positioned all around the town, in front of each family's house; their lamps' lights creating a secured way through the scary night. This was a very important operation. Tonight, for sure, they would catch the Piper. Gil was ready to go into action, attentive to every sound whereas the white-haired girl sat on the snowy floor and start making holes in the snow with a dagger. The cracking noise of the breaking crystals soon started to annoy the Raven.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

Gil groaned.

"Well maybe you could do so without destroying the snow!"

In fact, the snow didn't harm her or anything, so why destroying such an unusual and beautiful nature's manifestation? Maybe because it was cold, or maybe because it was too pure; too perfectly smooth. She stopped what she was doing to look at him, her face emotionless.

"But I hate white." She whispered in a monotone voice.

The Nightray was about to say something when a loud heartrending scream was heard. As fast as a lightning, Sarah was up and already running towards the noise, Gil soon following. She twisted and turned into the dark alleys like she had always known them, without any light, without any help.

It was difficult for Gil not to lose her and he wondered how such a small girl could run so fast. Carrying his lamp didn't help at all, slowing him down and making his shadow writhe like a dangerous creature; its silhouette on the pavement floor threatening to turn against its owner. He tried telling Sarah to wait but in vain.

**~¤O¤~**

After a wild run, the Raven was stopped by a huge creature standing in the middle of a deserted intersection. The chain was one of the ugliest he had ever seen. Its body was one of a turtle and it had the head, hooves and tail of a calf, drool escaping from the corner of its mouth, big dark eyes seeming lifeless. Gil then spotted Sarah, few meters away, also starring at the monster.

The hybrid turtle roared before retracting its head and limbs and started rolling at a fast pace towards Gil. He took his gun and shot mercilessly at the chain. Unfortunately, the bullets ricocheted on its shell.

"Tch!"

The creature was coming closer and he was about to release Raven when he was hit violently and crashed against a wall because of the force of the blow he didn't see coming. Regaining his composure, he realized that Sarah was probably the one who had hit him, seeing that she was now trying to stop the spinning tortoise with her dagger. The chain span faster and faster, making her step back a little more with each second.

The raven-haired man got up and bit his lips as sharp pain invaded his head, placing his hand on it as a reflex, his eyes widening when he saw his white glove covered with red. But strong light suddenly distracted him from his fresh wound. The lamp he was previously holding was on the floor, glass and oil scattered on pure white, a small fire melting the ice, fighting against extinction. At this rate, in a few minutes, they wouldn't have light anymore and would be at the chain's mercy.

And as if the situation wasn't enough, a hysterical laugh came from a close street. Stepping out of the shadow, a woman with long messy and curly black locks came into view; the blood-stained body of a young girl resting in her arms.

"There you are!" Gil said, clenching his teeth and pointing his gun at the contractor, forgetting about his previous problems.

But the woman didn't seem to listen to him, her gaze turning to the white-haired girl, still struggling against her chain. A demonic smile appeared on her distorted features and she threw away the corpse she was holding like vulgar trash.

Dangerously approaching Sarah she continued laughing, extending a bony hand forwards.

"Young girl, if I drink your blood too, then I'll have it! Eternal Youth!"

That's when Gil realized the red adorning the woman's lips wasn't just wrongly applied lipstick. His brain shut down for a few seconds, his hands shaking at this horrible declaration. So eternal youth was the Piper's reason to commit such sin?

Sarah didn't seem to flinch at this revelation; she jumped back, breaking contact with the chain, always silent, holding her a dagger in front of her, ready to battle for her life. Gil's grip on his gun tightened; he needed to end this now.

"Beauty, Beauty, I'M BEAUTIFUL!" The woman continued, chanting insanely.

The Raven pointed his weapon towards her and…

"**BANG!"**

The contractor's body fell on the pavement, a perfect hole piercing her head, between her overly made up black eyes, now as expressionless as her chain's. Gil's eyes widened, not of surprise as he had killed the murderer, not of relief as this horror was over, but because he wasn't the one who shot.

Its contractor now dead, the chain disappeared into the depths of the Abyss, debating like an insect on a spider web to stay in the human world; purple light accompanying its last roar.

Gilbert peered into the night, inspecting the roofs and streets; but there were no traces of the sniper. He sighed, lowering his gun, his heartbeat steadying as the battle ended.

The white-haired girl, dagger still in hand slowly reached the little girl's side, analyzing her cut open neck and wrists. She was cute, blond with chestnut eyes, a fancy nightgown covering her young curves. She was probably an aristocrat's daughter, from a wealthy family, but it didn't matter anymore and didn't make any difference in her fate. She was already dead; her body had welcomed the cold of December without resisting and wouldn't let it go. **Never, irreversible.**

Gil joined Sarah.

"Call the other Pandora agents." The girl stated calmly, the back of her hand lazily caressing cold porcelain and surprisingly still a tad red cheeks of the victim. At last, the teenage girl was beautiful, for frozen corpses are easier to preserve. Ironically, maybe it was her who had obtained eternal youth; even if she didn't desire it, even if it was probably a wish that never crossed her mind.

The Raven didn't like being ordered like this but reluctantly did as Sarah said, escaping this nightmarish scene, leaving his co-worker's disturbing attitude and the horrible vision of another dead child as the fire on the snow let out its last breath; orange light losing to thick darkness.

**~¤O¤~**

"Well, seems like your mission didn't end up as expected Gilbert-kun"

In Pandora's headquarters, Gilbert was currently being mocked by Break about his failed mission.

"You're just so useless, as always." The silver-haired man continued.

Gil was starting to get annoyed and he was tired. Of the mission and of Break's behavior.

"Shut up Break!"

Said man smiled.

"But he's not the only one to blame!" The doll on his shoulder snickered.

"That's true Emily" The Hatter said while turning his eyes towards the slim figure standing near the door.

"Well, Miss Sarah, could you please give me the details of what happened last night? I think Gilbert's explanations wouldn't be very good."

Gil frowned

"Oi Brea-" he started but was interrupted by Sarah's low voice. She explained the situation in a flat tone.

"Last night, we chased the Mock Turtle's contractor which we thought was the Piper. But it seems it wasn't the case as the victim was bled and not stabbed. We couldn't arrest the contractor for she was shot by an unknown individual."Still emotionless, the girl closed her mouth.

Gil wondered why she had never made such long statements when he was with her. Maybe strange individuals like Break and her had better communication. The Raven had never been good when it came to communicating; he was often ending in mumblings, shouting or strange movements and even sometimes a few gunshots (but those were reserved to Break only). The all was contrasting with the whining attitude he had a few years before. But he was forced to change, for the sole purpose of finding the only person that could understand him and ease his sometimes short temper. To achieve this goal, he was ready to become another, he had choose to become "Raven"; strong and admired, but also abandoned and bathed in darkness. To achieve this goal, he was ready to lose even himself.

"So the Piper's actions made us blind to the presence of other illegal contractors." Break concluded, opening a lollipop's wrapper; the sound of paper creasing filling the silent room. The man then continued while sucking on his candy: "So, what are you going to do?"

"That's something YOU should tell us!" Gil exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>: _The boy's naivety and credulity gave Gil a slight pang. How he wished he could return to his careless joyful days. _

_**The Boogeyman decimated my School**_

* * *

><p>I like writing Break; he is one of my favorite characters (after Gil and Elliot).<p>

I'll update as soon as possible.

Please if you have time, leave me a little review, it is always appreciated and motivates the author!


	3. The Boogieman Decimated my School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Sorry for the long update but I had a lot of exams and I was a little depressed because I didn't have any review for chapter 2, so I was wondering if my story was really bad and all… But then I received a review, thanks to _**Dark Chrona**_!

So here is chapter 3, longer than the last one and I hope a little funny!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**The Boogeyman decimated my School**_

The following day, Gil was sitting in the carriage, facing Sarah **again**. But this time, he had bought the newspaper to a young street boy to distract himself. It wasn't one of his habits to read newspapers, for it never brought news that would interest him and was full of atrocious stories and gossips: but today was different; he needed a reason to escape the white-haired girl's stupefying silence.

Surprisingly, the main article was about recurrent fires in the capital. Gil sighed; as if the children's death weren't enough. This year's winter was going to be one to remember, with all these troubling events. Where was the world going? Gil was afraid the end was nearing; afraid one day he would wake up to see a town in ashes, invaded by monstrous chains and their insane contractors.

Suddenly he felt something pulling on his newspaper. He hadn't notice that Sarah was now sitting beside him, eying the photograph of a burning building. Gil backed up in surprise and he girl caught the newspaper.

"What are you doing?" Gil groaned annoyed.

"Reading" she answered without looking at him.

Gil was starting to get really pissed **again**. He felt as she was treating him like an idiot.

"Can't you use more than one word at a time?"

She finally looked at him; her burning red eyes making him feel uncomfortable** again**.

"If you wish, I can use longer sentences."

Gil sighed **again **and whispered to himself. "I wonder what your problem is…" He put his hand in his hair and a little wave of pain rushed through him making his teeth clench and reminding him of the previous night.

"By the way, why did you hit me last night?"

"You were too slow, you would have been killed and that would have been a problem." Sarah said returning to her reading.

What did she mean? She would have had paperwork to do, a report? Gil felt offended; it wasn't so easy to kill him, he would definitely show her! The Raven did his best to control his anger, she was really underestimating him. She didn't know how hard he had worked to tame Raven and be accepted by the Nightray family.

**~¤O¤~**

"So where are we going?"

"Investigating in the town's school. Since all victims are children, this visit seems necessary."

Gil was always surprised by this girl's detachment. The two agents were walking side by side in the crowded streets of Reveille. Smells of meat, fruits and candies were feeling the air as they passed by different shops. Despite the cold of winter, the town was animated with the coming Christmas's fervor.

They finally arrived in a quieter part of the town in front of a large building with huge iron gates, surrounded by chic houses. Children were playing in the snow in the courtyard.

"How noisy" Gil fought he heard Sarah mumbling, but he shook it away as a young woman came opening the gate.

"Good morning, I suppose you are the investigators. Please enter."

This woman was very average, with brown hair tied in a ponytail, equally brown eyes and clad in a chestnut suit. Her name was Corinna Riddle and she apparently was despite her young age the school's headmaster.

"The previous headmaster died a few months ago. She was very old but she was still competent and extremely kind to children." She sighed slightly before continuing. "Since her tragic death, everything seems to go wrong. We don't have enough personnel and we don't have enough money to finance the restoration of the old buildings."

Miss Riddle continued explaining the difficult school's condition while leading Sarah and Gil to an empty classroom.

"Would you like some coffee or maybe some tea?" She asked politely.

Gil decided to answer as he saw that Sarah wasn't listening, her eyes inspecting every corner of the room.

"Well, no thanks." Gil answered trying not to offend their nice host. "Let's get to the point Miss Riddle; we are here to collect information about the disappeared children."

"Oh yes, sorry" she said before flashing a smile at the young raven-haired man "But you know, you can call me Corinna."

An awkward silence suddenly filled the room. That was the reason why Gil didn't feel at ease with the fair sex.

"Hum…Well..." He started, embarrassed and blushing a little, making Corinna giggle lightly. Gil couldn't believe it. She was trying to flirt with him when they were here to discuss about children's death! She obviously was a very diligent headmaster…

"Can you give us all the children's files?" Sarah interrupted their little conversation and for once, the Raven was glad to hear her speak her mind.

Miss Riddle looked at the girl as if she just appeared from nowhere before stammering a disappointed "S-Sure."

**~¤O¤~**

The little group was heading to Corinna's office when Sarah suddenly turned back.

"Show yourself!"

Gil was wondering if the girl was really sane. Did she think she was able to feel presences? As if someone would follow them and spy on them inside an almost empty school? Then a little red haired boy with freckles showed up. He was actually hiding beside a door, spying on them.

The Raven thought he should stop underestimating children. After all, despite his aversion for children, his reason for being here on one of the coldest days of the year was a 15 year old blond. He wished he could be reading a book, lazily lying on a couch near a rustic fireplace. His life sucked. He got of his fantasy as he heard Miss Riddle speaking.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell the policeman who kidnapped the others" The child answered bravely.

Gil saw Corinna frown for a split second and then realized the boy just called him "policeman". Maybe it was because of the constants sullen expression on his face.

Meanwhile, Sarah had knelt in front of Nathan, looking straight into his green eyes.

"Tell"

Gil was about to say something about not scaring the boy (if it wasn't already done) when said boy whispered something into the red-eyed girl's ear. She nodded and got up coming back to Gil while Nathan stayed away, obviously intimidated by the tall "policeman".

"He says it's the Boogeyman, because the missing children were disobeying too much."

The Nightray wondered if she was taking the child's words seriously. But it was hard to tell since her expression didn't change a bit at this stupid declaration. Maybe she was trying not to humiliate the courageous young boy.

"Oh my Nathan, you still believe into this kind of stories?" Smiling, Miss Riddle took the boy in her arms and led him back to the courtyard.

"But I swear it's true, my Daddy said it!"

Nathan's naivety and credulity gave Gil a slight pang. How he wished he could return to his careless joyful days.

**~¤O¤~**

"I'm really sorry for Nathan's behavior, but the children are really affected by the recent events."

Corinna paused and continued while watching her feet.

"We didn't tell them their friends were…" She gulped, hesitating in the choice of her words. "…killed" she finished in a cracking voice.

"Lying is a bad thing." Sarah's monotone voice echoed in the corridor.

Corinna outraged didn't know what to respond. Gil thought she should learn when to talk and when to shut her mouth. She didn't seem to have any consideration for other people's feelings. But maybe she wasn't totally wrong as the children would for sure never see their classmates again. Was it good to give one false hope?

**~¤O¤~**

After hours of discussion with Miss Riddle, they left. Gil sighed, obviously exhausted. This woman hadn't stop trying to charm him, asking him if he was really sure he didn't want tea at least 5 times. He had all the tea he wanted in Pandora and truth be told had a bad memories of tea breaks, thanks to a certain silver-haired man and his scary mistress. During all this time, Sarah didn't help him at all for she was inspecting meticulously every little nook of the school. The Raven was pretty sure she had memorized every room, even the cracks on the walls and the spider webs.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Inspect the files" The girl said, eyes locked on the horizon.

"And that's all?" asked Gil annoyed this case wasn't making any progress.

"We also have our first suspect." The Raven's eyes widened as excitement filled him.

"Who?" he asked, coming closer to his co-worker but not daring touching her. He wanted to shake her shoulders so she would talk quicker but some weird feeling was telling him not to do so. Sarah turned to him, her stare always making him uncomfortable.

"The boogeyman."

Was she joking or just mocking him? If it was humor, she should show it! Was it even possible for her to use irony?

"That's only a story to make children eat their soup, don't tell me you believe it!" Gil groaned.

"I don't know, but it would have been good if the Piper had just stayed in its fairytale." Sarah answered absentmindedly

**~¤O¤~**

Back in Pandora, the two agents finally sat down in an unused office. Sarah split the pile of files in two and gave one half to her co-worker. Then, she simply started reading, a pen in hand in case she would find interesting pieces of information. Gil did the same, even if he didn't see the point in reading all these files. He thought it was a better idea to just go back to Reveille every night with all Pandora agents like the day before.

"We're looking for similarities between the victims. So we can understand the murderer more and maybe suppose who his next target will be." Sarah explained like she had read his mind.

Gil used this occasion to speak his mind. "Wouldn't it be easier to wait for the Piper at night and try to catch him again?"

"Some other Pandora agents are going to do it" the white-haired girl replied without stopping her reading.

Gil was about to ask if he could go with them but it felt too much like asking his superior for permission. Even after all the sacrifices he had made, he still had his pride. He was going to help the little bookworm facing him with this annoying paperwork.

**~¤O¤~**

All afternoon, all night and even this morning; for hours Gil had been stuck in this office, reading about Elizabeths, Williams, Juliets, fisher's sons and baker's daughters. As for Sarah, she had stayed silent during all this time and as the Raven was heading to his room, she was still working. Did she even need to sleep or eat?

Gil's eyes were burning and his head aching from the lack of sleep. He had never longed so much to see his bed. Paperwork definitely wasn't his thing. On field, he felt powerful; his gun in hand, summoning Raven if needed, he felt useful. Furthermore, the action was preventing his mind from rambling about subjects or events he didn't want to remember. It was difficult for him to concentrate on paperwork; his effort in the end seeming vain.

On his way to his beloved bedroom, he was accosted by Liam who was carrying a pile of papers.

"Good morning Gilbert-sama, you don't seem very well."

Gil explained the man his situation, complaining about the paperwork he wasn't used to do.

"It's true that the Piper's case is a very tricky one and I hope you and Miss Sarah will solve it soon because we just started investigating on a new case and we lack of agents." The brunette said adjusting his glasses difficultly, bothered by the load in his arms.

"A new case?" Gil asked, curiosity tickling him

"Yes, fires recurring in the capital for unknown causes. We suspect it is an illegal contractor's job." Liam sighed, an anxious look in his eyes. "But I hope it's not the case."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>:_ He came closer to the lady in front of him, making her back up against the cold glass of the window._

_**I Hate the Truth my Mirror is Reflecting**_

* * *

><p>I just discovered that "Ashes in the snow" was a song! I wasn't aware of this when I choose the title of this fic. As for the reason I choose this title, you'll discover it soon (or a little later)!<p>

See you next time for chapter 4!


	4. I Hate the Truth my Mirror is Reflecting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Here is chapter 4! Yeah!

I'm in a really good mood because I went to the Japan Expo (in Paris) and I saw many cosplayers and took lots of photos of them, it was so cool! But sadly no one cosplayed Gil…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**I Hate the Truth my Mirror is Reflecting**_

Three days of work had passed. Sarah and Gil had combed through all the children and every inhabitants alibi. No particular suspect was showing out. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

Around midnight, when Gil had left, Sarah was still glued to her chair, eyes never leaving her work. On the balcony, Gil shivered, surprised by the cold breeze of December. He lit up a cigarette, tobacco smell relaxing him, making him feel weak for not being able to quit smoking. The white-haired girl forbade him from smoking in the office, so he was forced to reduce his consummation, for he was afraid to catch a cold if he went outside too much. And a cold was really not what he needed now, as paperwork already tired him too much for his own good. Even coffee wasn't enough to keep him awake.

He wondered if Sarah ever left the office. He never saw her drinking or eating but maybe she was doing it in his back, when he was taking a break. If it was the case, it was really not very nice from her; making him think he was the only one to take breaks, as if he was a lazy worker. But he wasn't lazy! It was just not his thing to read and write for hours. Even at school, he had always been a bit… distracted, always day-dreaming. Finally, he wasn't really good when it came to intellectual things.

The Raven was more than annoyed by the girl's behavior. Why was she always ordering him around? He wasn't a child anymore and was surely even older than her! He avidly dragged on his cigarette, letting the thick smoke travel in his respiratory tracts and cursed as he almost suffocate, coughing the tobacco fumes away for the first time in years.

**~¤O¤~**

The office door opened but not revealing the man Sarah was expecting to see. The not so tall dark blond-haired man entered and carefully closed the door behind him. For the first time in a few days, the white-haired girl got up from her chair.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, slowly coming closer to her.

"How rude, didn't you ever learn to be polite Miss Sarah?" He chuckled a bit. "But I guess it's normal since you spent a significant amount of time with the Hatter."

Sarah was puzzled. How could this man know such things? He didn't seem able to harm her, as his physical condition wasn't very impressive, but still, the atmosphere around him felt dangerous. What could he possibly want? Starring at him and always staying calm she waited for his next move.

"I'm Vincent Nightray, Gil's little brother." He continued, a hand placed on his heart. "And I came here because my brother doesn't seem very well lately…" He added pouting.

Leaning on the desk, he pointed at a pile of papers.

"And I personally think it is because of the Piper's case; a tricky one indeed, maybe too difficult for someone who just achieved his first mission like my brother."

With a swift move of the hand, he made a few files fall. They went scattering on the floor under Sarah's still expressionless gaze.

"Oops, I'm sorry; I can be very clumsy sometimes…" Vincent said smiling, not even trying to hide his ironic tone.

He came closer to the lady in front of him, making her back up against the cold glass of the window. Not that she was scared by this strange individual, but his presence in her vital space and his unclear motives were making her feel uncomfortable. I was like the atmosphere's pressure was rising, crushing her, and making it harder for her to simply breathe.

"So Miss Sarah, I'd like you to stop overworking my dear brother."

He was now in front of her, mismatched eyes fixing her pale face. One was golden like his brother's but the other was a dark crimson, a lot darker than Sarah's eyes, more like the single eye of the Hatter he hated so much; colored by the misfortune she knew too well.

"You know, I don't really like it when women come near Gil. They are just superficial, always trying to seduce with their syrupy poisoned words. Just…" His lips were now near her ear. "Just like witches..." Vincent ended in a low honeyed whisper.

Sarah's eyes widened at this last words but her expression didn't change, annoying Vincent whose smile faded. His left hand went encircling Sarah's throat, making it difficult for her to breathe. Then, he took a pair of scissors in his right hand that were previously hidden under his coat.

"I want you to stay away from Gil, just take this as a warning." He said, his dominating position making him smile again.

As the golden blades came closer to her, the lady could have tried to escape, she could at least try struggling but he was just too close, too close, dark blond hair tickling her. She stopped breathing, fear making her heart race but this angst never spreading to her face or legs. She wasn't shaking outside but inside, her body was alarmed, unable to act. She shouldn't harm her co-worker's brother but what about self defense, what was he going to do with these scissors?

Not knowing the answer, she secluded herself, waiting for this unpleasant moment to end, petrified.

**~¤O¤~**

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Sarah thought that maybe she liked it. Her hair was cut just under her ear, a few bangs longer or shorter as they were unequally cut.

She wondered why she never thought of cutting the white hair she hated so much. Maybe she had forgotten their existence, denying their unbearable color, never looking at a reflection she didn't recognize, until golden scissors reminded her of their undesired presence.

Last night's encounter with Vincent Nightray didn't end up that bad. She was unharmed but unfortunately didn't know what to do about his warning; everything went so fast that she didn't have time to tell him Gilbert didn't have to continue investigating with her if he didn't like it. After all, she was used to working alone and he was free to do as he pleased. Suddenly she thought that maybe the problem was the Hatter; the Raven was probably afraid of his remarks…

But still, she was puzzled by Vincent's behavior. Why would he tell her those things when her co-worker could do it himself? Maybe it was what brother did? She wasn't familiar with this kind of notions and found it a bit strange not to directly speak one's mind. But she shrugged it off.

Touching the cold glass of her mirror, she felt dust covering her pale index finger. She concentrated on this stain on her skin, seeming amazed by a harsh discovery. How long had it been since she last used it?

Looking more attentively, she realized she was taller than she expected, even if she was quite small for her age. And why was her skin so pale? She panicked a little, the idea that her all body was colored like her hair, the pure color insanely catching the eye as it was contrasting with her black clothes. She violently tore her clothes apart, pieces of black fabric falling disgracefully on the floor. She was struck by the view of her flat chest and visible ribs. Why was she so thin? She almost looked like a ghost. When did she become like this? How come she never realized it?

Her breathing sped up as she wondered who this person she was seeing was. It couldn't be her, it couldn't… it could just not be! Where had Sarah gone? It was like her true self had vanished, and would never come back. In shock, she clenched her fist and broke this image she despised so much in a concert of strident noises.

Her breathing calmed down as the only remaining piece of glass was reflecting deep bloody red eyes. She sighed, relieved by the sight of this living color and by the sound of the fresh blood escaping from her too pale fingers, staining the pure outrageous color.

**Plic, Plic, Plic**

It was like music to her ears.

**~¤O¤~**

Gil sneezed before he pushed open the office's door. He had finally caught a cold for he fell asleep on the cold marble of the balcony. It was Vincent who woke him up; moreover, the Raven still wondered what is brother was doing there at almost midnight. He simply deduced it was one of his insomnia or strange hobbies and didn't want to ask for he didn't wish to get implied into his little brother's "eclectic" activities.

As he entered the room, what surprised Gil wasn't the fact that his co-worker was still sitting on her chair, impassive but the white hair strewed over the floor and Sarah's new cut. What was that ? It was too much for him; this girl definitely had a problem, a BIG problem, something just wasn't right. Did women often cut their hair in their office in the middle of the night? He seriously doubted it.

Standing frozen, mouth opened like a fish out of water, he attracted Sarah's attention.

"What is it?" She asked casually.

"Y-you… you" Gil didn't know where to start, millions of words rushing to his mouth making it impossible for just one to go out.

"Please articulate a little more, I don't understand" The girl added politely, looking at Gil who blushed a little.

Was she taking him for an idiot? She made it sound like he was the strange one. The Raven felt like he was going to explode; his ears all red with anger and embarrassment. Furthermore, the headache due to his illness wasn't helping him regaining his composure. He breathed out deeply, closing his eyes before speaking again, this time with a complete sentence.

"What happened to your hair?"

"…"

His interlocutor seemed a little surprised and took a bang in her hand, starring at it intensely while caressing it slowly.

"I didn't like them in the first place so…"

She didn't finish, unable to tell a lie or to tell the truth that usually flowed from her mouth so easily. She was still destabilized by her meeting with Gil's brother and didn't know if she should tell him or not. Not that she was afraid, more like puzzled by this unusual situation.

"So why did you let them grow in the first place?" The Raven mumbled, annoyed by her lack of answer.

This was a good question and Sarah answered to herself that she had just ignore those hair she hated, letting them be, disregarding their presence.

Gil sat in front of his desk before adding:

"Having messily cut hair like this makes you look even stranger."

Sarah locked her gaze in him, getting out of her thoughts, red meeting gold.

"You think I am strange?"

Gilbert looked away, feeling embarrassed. He had voiced something he should have kept for himself.

"Well… um… a little" He was desperately searching the good words as she stared at him inquisitively. Finally, he remembered the girl's frankness and decided to let it all out.

"I mean, you're always starring at people strangely, you use unusual one word sentences and you even order me around!" Gil complained.

"Is that so?"

Sarah looked away too. So what his brother told her was true; he didn't like working on this case with her. She nonetheless continued, voicing her opinion; her gaze planted on the white hair covering the red velvet carpet.

"When you don't like something you say it; otherwise it just won't change."

"_Unless your brother takes action for you"_ She thought absentmindedly. But was it good to rely on other people? For her, the answer was definitely no.

The Raven was speechless. He was acting like a child, not considering her feelings and she was gently lecturing him. She was right; he should just voice his opinion more often, like a real man. He realized he was being capricious. But it was somehow relieving to know he could speak without restrains.

"If you don't want to work on this case, I won't force you; this isn't my job."

Her calm voice brought him back to reality, appeasing the remaining traces of his previous anger. Clenching his fist, the Raven remembered why he was doing this mission and felt ashamed with his irresponsible behavior. For Oz's sake he should do anything, it wasn't paperwork, nor a child murdered that would stop him. He was even ready to give away his body, his soul, anything. He wasn't a crybaby anymore; he wanted to be a strong man and strong man didn't get annoyed by white-haired girls. His duty was to save his master.

"No, I won't abandon. I need to end this farce so I can see my master again. I won't let the Abyss win!" He said lowly, his teeth clenching.

Sarah observed the sudden change of attitude of her co-worker, quite amazed by this new side of him. His eyes were showing a strong, unshakeable determination; but a determination that didn't seem sane, more like a dark desire, as dark as a raven's feather.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>**: **_She jumped,__her body feeling light, almost floating and she disappeared as if she had never been there._

_**Undeniable Time Limit**_

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Vincent the super brother showed up ! And was the dialogue between Sarah and Gil ok? Because it was very difficult for me to write it… This chapter showed you a creepy side of Sarah, I'm excited to know what you thought about it!^^<p> 


	5. Undeniable Time Limit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

An important event is announced in this chapter, so there's not a lot of action, it's more like a transition. But next chapter is one of my favorites and I can't wait to post it (I'm almost done writing it but I go on a trip on Tuesday and I'm not sure I'll be able to post before…).

Anyway enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Undeniable Time Limit**_

Reim's tired eyes wandered a hundredth time on the capital's fires files. The hypothesis of an illegal contractor was surely valid, to his helplessness. Suddenly, he stopped on a photo he hadn't noticed previously. It was showing the corpse of an old man, lying in a pool of blood, his legs and arms severely burned but a hole neatly piercing his chest as if he had been stabbed. It was just like the Piper's methods! But why killing an old man and why burning his house?

Scratching his head vigorously, Reim realized the hole's diameter was smaller than usual. So the crime weapon must have been different… Which meant someone was imitating the Piper. But why? To prevent from being caught or suspected?

The agent started cleaning his glasses stressfully. This case was going trickier with each day!

**~¤O¤~**

Two figures were walking through the streets of Reveille as the town woke up slowly. It was still dawn, as December's days were the shortest of the year, sunrays letting place to darkness and endless nights. Even so, Sarah and Gil were defying the cold to reach the town hall. The Raven was sneezing continuously, his cold now at its paroxysm. His ears were blocked, his throat was aching and his body trembling; fresh morning breeze almost untenable.

"You should have stayed at Pandora." Sarah stated as he coughed.

"And let you talk with the mayor? No way! You don't have any diplomacy." He replied coughing again, his voice hoarse as he shouted.

Since the last day and their little discussion, Gil was speaking his mind clearly, sometimes even too much, as if a wall between them had been slightly chipped. The raven-haired man was often complaining about the young girl's attitude but never in an aggressive way. It didn't bother Sarah who never answered, letting him pass his stress on her. But deep inside, she was feeling a little more at ease with her strange co-worker; which was exactly what Gil was feeling too.

Sarah always said what she thought, so the idea that people wouldn't spontaneously do the same was kind of hard for her to understand. As for Gil, he had been told since his childhood that in society, some truths are better left unsaid.

**~¤O¤~**

The town hall was an immoderate building compared to the small houses of the citizens. Even the richer ones didn't posses such a large property. The outside and the inside were made of marble ornate by often useless embellishments; reflecting the mayor's pride.

"_So that's where the taxes are going" _Gil thought as they entered, contented by the warmness of the place.

As a citizen of Reveille, he knew too well how high the taxes were and how poor families were struggling to pay them in the poor areas.

Most of the workers weren't here yet so they were directly greeted by the mayor, dressed in expensive clothes, strutting about like a peacock in hot season.

"So you are the Pandora agents. A young gallant and a cute little girl. You seem very young to investigate on such a serious case." He said almost laughing.

Gil wasn't very pleased by this welcoming, he hated being underestimated. Maybe this guy thought old men with walking sticks, wheeling chairs and lumbagos were able to stop a furious murderer? The Raven was offended; being belittled like this after so much work was untenable. And where did he saw a cute girl anyway…? Oh right, Sarah was here too, but with her stern look, she was certainly not cute at all! This remark then made him wonder how old Sarah really was. Her petite body and her frail frame made her seem very young but her white hair, red eyes and cold face gave her some kind of maturity and timeless features.

"We came here because the Piper killed his 13th victim last night. The situation is serious; we need your help to establish drastic measures to stop the massacre." Sarah said, eyes locked on the Mayor.

The old man was taken aback by her calm and mature attitude and stayed silent. Gil decided to say something to bring him back to reality.

"We investigated, searched the evidences but we still can't find suspects or the killer's motives. While we search, more kids die! We need to do something, to take actions!" He added with passion, wanting to make this old bureaucrat realize that his city was going into chaos.

The mayor seemed perplex, silent filling the room for a few long seconds before he answered.

"I would like to help you but your agents are already posted at each corner of the street. I could give you all the inhabitants' files but it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack…"

"_Or maybe it's just too much work for you."_ Gil thought bitterly, not listening to the useless words of his interlocutor. So Pandora was this powerless, even if they were hundred men against one contractor? He always thought their organization was undefeatable, but it seemed like they had found someone smarter than them.

Suddenly, the Mayor stopped, a smile growing on his face.

"There is the Christmas ball!" he exclaimed.

"Ball?" Gil repeated clueless.

He had never heard of such an event, even if he was living in Reveille since almost a year. But it wasn't surprising as the Raven wasn't a party animal.

"Every Christmas, we organize a theme ball and nearly all the inhabitants come to dance. It takes place at midnight when the children are sleeping." The old man explained proudly.

"But with the recent events, people won't let their children alone." Gil interrupted, not convinced.

"Not if your agents stay to protect them. Then, the entire town would be gathered into one single place: the town hall's ball room…"

"And as the Piper can't seem to contain his bloodlust for a night, we will find him as he will be the only one missing and wandering through the streets." Sarah ended his sentence, her voice seeming a little motivated for once.

"Exactly little miss! You're really perceptive." The mayor complimented. "At this moment, we will just have to arrest him!" He added clenching his fist tightly.

Considering the recent events, this plan didn't seem good to Gil. It seemed more like the mayor's only priority was his ball and worldly life. But they had already tried everything so they didn't really have the choice anyway.

**~¤O¤~**

Gil stopped watching the landscape who was winding on quickly as the carriage took them to Pandora. He felt dizzy, his ears buzzing and nausea taking over him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds in hope the world would stop spinning and he felt better, a strange coldness spreading into him from his forehead. He couldn't help but lean into that gentle touch. Wait, what touch?

The Raven opened his eyes to see Sarah's face only a few inches from him. He backed up as she retracted her hand.

"You are pale and you seem to have a fever. I advice you rest for the rest of the day or you won't be able to attend the ball."

Her red eyes examined him slowly before meeting gold again. Gil looked away, embarrassed to show any weakness to this petite girl.

"Now she plays the doctor?" he mumbled to himself. "And what are you going to do while I don't watch over you?" He added like a mother-hen, without realizing that Sarah was obviously old enough to act by herself.

The girl blinked a few times, a strange habit the Raven had discovered she had.

"I'll continue the research; I'll try to find the culprit before the ball. I can't stay passive for 4 days, letting innocent children be killed because we are waiting for an opportunity to take action."

Gil was surprised. His white-haired co-worker seemed really concerned by this case. Maybe there were human emotions behind that cold face and those almost supernaturally bright red orbs.

"Well I guess I'll take some rest." The Raven said, a bit reluctantly. He felt weak for falling ill and for always letting this little woman do the entire job. He was useless as always, like Break said. No matter how hard he tried, he always felt powerless: unable to save Oz, unable to arrest a contractor…

"Don't overdo it" He finally whispered half consciously, as his thoughts stopped on this desperate note; needed sleep taking over him.

**~¤O¤~**

Break sighed. Really, carrying Gilbert from the carriage up to his room had been quite a challenge. After all, he was an old man now.

He stopped, smiling before turning his head to the left. There were windows wide opened despite the cold atmosphere of winter. The curtains were dancing with the wind, the moon's light reflection on the translucent fabric fooling the eye into illusions, revealing the balcony at intervals.

"Are you going out tonight again Miss Sarah?"

One foot on the guardrail and one on the ground, Sarah looked at the Hatter, white hair floating with the cold breeze contrasting with her incandescent red eyes glowing in the dim light. She nodded slowly, not even surprised.

"You know you don't have much time left." Break continued, coming closer to her. "But I guess you don't care about it, do you?" He added, suddenly serious; darkness seeming to fill his only deep red eye, for he knew her situation too well.

The girl turned her head to the dark sky, her gaze leaving to a faraway place and her hand caressing the cold marble of the balcony.

"Soon everything will finally end."

And with this whisper, she jumped, her body feeling light, almost floating and she disappeared as if she had never been there; just like a ghost or a lost human soul. Break didn't move, gazing at the window absentmindedly. The room suddenly felt empty and scarily silent. The wind had stopped blowing and the only noise that Break could hear was the ticking sound of the clock, tirelessly repeating its mechanic song.

**Tick Tock, Tick Tock … Tick …. Tock ….Tick**

Like a distortion in time, seconds felt heavy and long; as if the girl's escape had frizzed the world. This disturbing atmosphere reminded him of the Abyss where he had traveled long ago. This cursed memory made him shiver helplessly.

The Hatter released a breath he didn't know he was holding as midnight rang, bringing the room and the night back to life.

**~¤O¤~**

Gil slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids heavy, his gaze still clouded by a leftover of sleep.

"Brother, you're finally awake!" Vincent greeted him, a lacerated doll on his knees, only witness of hours of boring wait.

Gil sat up, gathering the memories of the events preceding his sleep.

"I was worried you know; you had a great fever" The Dormouse added putting a gloved hand on his brother's. "You should stop this mission; it's too tiring for you."

Pulling his hand away, Gil sighed, slightly annoyed by Vincent's overprotective attitude.

"I won't stop. You shouldn't worry, I know my limits." The Raven said drily.

And he knew those limits were too quickly reached. He got up and put on his coat that was resting on the nightstand, neatly folded. Vincent didn't like cleaning but when it was for his brother, he was able to do anything.

"I have to go back to work"

Vincent smiled. "Brother is so brave! But you know, I think you shouldn't get close to this girl. She isn't as pure as she seems." He whispered touching his burgundy eye.

Gilbert didn't turn back and left without adding a word; for he felt the urge to escape, run away from his disturbed brother. The brother who was living for him; showing him he wasn't alone, the support who will never betray him and the brother he was afraid of.

How pathetic.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>**:** _The world around him was spinning, making this Christmas party seem more like a Halloween one; his psyche turning harmless guests into nightmarish creatures._

_**The Truth hides behind the Waltz**_

* * *

><p>Wow, more mystery about Sarah! And a ball coming next chapter! What do you think about it?<p>

And also tell me if you like the idea of a little more SarahxGil moments, because I couldn't help writing slight cute (I don't know if it's the right word to choose seeing Sarah personality) moments between them for next chapter (but nothing like romance).

So what do you think? I long to know if there are readers out here and what their opinion is!


	6. The Truth hides Behind the Waltz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Sorry for the long wait, here is my longest chapter! I really needed to put a ball in this story and I really like this chapter because there are really funny parts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**The Truth hides behind the Waltz**_

The 3 days left before the ball passed by like a few seconds in this shorts days of winter. Sarah searched tirelessly for the culprit, vainly combing through all the files again; analyzing all the details while Gilbert was busy planning the ball's night events with almost all the other Pandora members.

Since his discussion with his brother, The Raven hadn't talked to his co-worker. That was exactly what he was thinking about while he desperately struggled to tie his wild wavy hair. Patience was going out of him as he heard the door crack. He turned back quickly. Talking about the devil…

"Good evening" The pale white-haired girl greeted almost like an automat.

Gil nerves easily exploded as he saw her entering like this without his permission.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" He almost shouted, quickly buttoning his previously opened shirt, blushing like a mere schoolgirl.

"You can't enter someone's room like this!" He lectured, his anger growing stronger as he was exasperatedly battling with the last button.

"It's almost time to go." Sarah said with monotony.

"Did you hear what I just s-"

Gil stopped in surprise as the girl had come closer to him, finishing buttoning his shirt and fixing his black tie.

"We should hurry" She added when she was done.

The Raven felt a bit exposed as Sarah didn't stop gazing at him, making him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. Did she not know young ladies aren't supposed to help men get dressed?

He also felt like he was being baby-setting; how pathetic he was, unable to dress properly…

Suddenly, he realized the white-haired girl was wearing her usual black cape.

"Where is your dress?" He asked dumbly.

"Dress?" Sarah repeated blinking twice.

"You aren't supposed to go to a party dressed like that!" Gil's short temper struck back.

"Is that so?" The girl asked, a bit puzzled.

At this moment, the Raven felt terribly tired. Tired of shouting without getting any reaction, tired of his co-worker's strange habits. Where did she come from exactly? Another dimension? Right now, he felt like he was the baby-sitter. An incapable baby-sitter.

He breathed deeply, trying to regain his calm.

"It's alright, I know someone who can help us solve this problem."

**~¤O¤~**

In Sarah's point of view, Sharon was a singular woman. She seemed just like a well bred young girl but held a dark scary side; one of a strong lady.

She had seemed _rather_ pleased when Gilbert asked her to dress his young co-worker and had immediately taken the girl's hand, leading her to her _rather_ girly room.

Sarah had never seen so much pink in her whole life. Nor had she ever seen such a huge wardrobe. It was a farandole of colors, textiles and accessories. A normal girl's paradise as a matter of fact, but Sarah wasn't the feminine type. She wasn't interested in seducing men or talking about last trends and was completely unaware of what a lady was or should be like. She had her own worries.

The white-haired girl also experienced for the first time wearing a corset. She felt like the brown-haired lady was going to kill her. How could such a small girl have such strength? She almost felt in danger at that particular moment.

But Sarah waited patiently for her dressing to be over. With her calm nature, she could easily be very patient if it was necessary. Waiting was something she did very well. Furthermore, she seemed to make Sharon happy (she supposed her bright smile meant she was actually happy) and her co-worker had made it clear that:

"_Without a dress, you can't enter the ball. If you want to catch the Piper, you must wear one."_

The Raven could be kind of persuasive when he wanted. She was sure he wasn't as useless as he liked to say; he was just too focused on it to move forward; a feeling she knew very well.

**~¤O¤~**

Gil was waiting, seating on a chair, tapping his foot on the ground, annoyed by the sucking noises Break was making while eating his lollipop. The Hatter was seating on the right arm of the Raven's chair, invading his vital space. If only one day he could choke to death or succumb to diabetes.

"What is taking so long?" He growled.

"Women know how to be desired." Break chuckled, giving Gil a wink before adding "But I hope Ojou-sama didn't overdo it…"

Gilbert shivered at the idea of Sarah with too much make up and a bright pink puffing dress, totally not matching her temper. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to vomit. It was true that the red-eyed girl wasn't the girly type. With this thought, the Raven realized he never seen her like a girl… or like a man… She was just "The annoying co-worker"

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing a_** very**_ pleased Sharon. She walked in calmly, a huge smile plastered on her face, like a little girl who just dressed up her first porcelain doll.

"I'm done, admire the result" She exclaimed turning to the two sitting men.

Sarah slowly came into the light of the room. She was wearing an asymmetrical dress; one side with many flounces falling around her leg but not covering her boots-shoed feet and the other side tied upper by a loose ribbon, revealing a creamy white leg. The upper part had shoulder falling sleeves and the whole of course of a hellish red, reminding Gil of her burning eyes.

Paradoxically, at this particular moment, it was true that she looked like a porcelain doll but at the same time, she had never seemed so alive.

**~¤O¤~**

The town hall's ballroom was of a breathtaking beauty, creamy walls adorned with colorful flowers and the rarest fabrics. Bathed in candles' light, ladies and gentlemen were dancing or chatting, gathered around the appetizing buffet. The numerous gildings were sparkling, giving an enchanted look to this Christmas Eve's night. The mayor wasn't joking when it came to parties, spending without counting the cost.

The guests wore expensive dresses, last trend suits and especially various masks covering the area around their eyes or sometimes their all face. Gil and Sarah had opted for the first option, the Raven's mask adorned with black feathers and the lady's one decorated by a long red ribbon.

"Remember that you shall not get noticed. And also, don't talk to strangers… You should even not talk at all!" Gil lectured like a worried mother letting her child go to a party for the first time.

"I don't want you to ruin our plan" He added, glancing around stressfully, not at ease.

"Understood. You shouldn't worry, I remember all the instructions you gave me before coming and I will respect them." Sarah answered, not annoyed at all by all the orders the young Nightray was giving her.

It was her first party and she was quite amazed by what she was seeing, but having fun was something she wasn't familiar with, so she was focused on her mission, listing in her head her co-worker's recommendations:

_"Listen; here is what you're going to do:_

_- Be discreet_

_- Don't eat anything suspect_

_-Don't drink alcohol, only God knows what effects it could have on you!_

_-Don't drink or eat at all _

_- Don't talk to strangers_

_- Don't dance with strangers_

_- Just don't dance at all!_

_- Don't let boys of any age approach you_

_- Don't let girls approach you too_

_- Don't let anyone approach you at all!"_

It was more like a "not to do" list. But Sarah was glad that Gilbert was explaining her how to behave in society; she didn't want to be a burden to him as she was unfamiliar with this kind of situations.

"So, I'll stay in this room to keep an eye on the guests while you will inspect the rest of town hall. The mayor is also one of our prime suspects, don't forget it."

Sarah nodded and started walking away when she was stopped by a gloved hand on her pale shoulder. She turned back, blinking questioningly.

"Be careful, tonight is our chance, we can't miss." Gil added lowly, without looking at her, his grip on the girl's shoulder tightening, almost hurting her.

His hand then left her bare shoulder and in a split second, she disappeared into the crowd.

**~¤O¤~**

Gil never liked parties. He never felt at ease surrounded by so many people, and today was worst because all of them were suspects.

Coming closer to the buffet, he avoided ladies' glares as much as he could, embarrassed by the giggling following his way. He didn't want to get noticed, he wanted to be ignored but there were always ladies asking him to dance or other personal things like his birthday or stuffs like that. Maybe his brother was right, maybe girls were all just annoying superficial creatures… Or at least they had a talent to make him uneasy. And the worst was that he was unable to make them away, only stammering "cutely" (that's what they said) when he could just say a few unpleasant things to get rid of them.

Moreover, the Raven was a mediocre dancer. Dance was an important thing for nobles but he was unable to get used to it. The young man always ended up crushing his partner's foot; his hands were always sweaty, he was stiff as a poker and had no sense of the rhythm. Just thinking about his clumsiness made him feel depressed.

Sighing, the Nightray took a glass of champagne, sipping the golden liquid slowly, just to make it seem like he was calmly enjoying the party. He absentmindedly watched the cold bubbles going up the glass and dying on its surface. Their energy reminded him of someone he longed to see again. Alcohol had always made him feel nostalgic; bringing back sad but also happy memories, making the manly façade he was trying to build smash into pieces.

"Oh my, isn't it Mr. Investigator?"

Gil looked up, going out from his trance to see Miss Riddle, the school headmaster.

"Gilbert-san wasn't it?"

Gil nodded, slowly looking at her from head t toes. She was wearing a long dark purple dress with insanely high heels. Her long brown hair was tied in a complex way, perfect locks falling from a sort of bun. She held her mask in her gloved hand, a simple black one, adorned with a single purple rose.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." She said smiling charmingly. "Let me introduce you to Charles Dodgson. He is the school's doctor, an expert in potions, plants and galenicals." She added pointing at a man beside her.

Gilbert was surprised; he hadn't noticed this man was there. Maybe champagne was reducing his vigilance and attention…

"You're too good Corinna." The man whispered politely. He was wearing a white tuxedo, with a dark purple tie, matching Corinna's dress. His hair was dark brown, almost black and his eyes of a deep forest green.

The three of them started talking about the Piper case, Gilbert not really listening. Miss Riddle was obviously trying to seduce the young raven-haired man who wasn't even aware of her intentions. He just noticed that she had the strange habit to caress her plunging neckline whit her right hand.

But after a few minutes, a thought struck Gil and he felt like an idiot for not realizing it before. Mr. Dodgson was a doctor; a doctor seeing the children every day; so he was obviously giving them potions and medicines, maybe hypnotics or hallucinogenic substances. Maybe the children were victims of solanism. If Charles was a botanist, it would be easy to drug the victims and then, he would use the power of a Chain to kill them!

The Raven's grip on his glass tightened. He had to find Sarah and tell her about this theory. He quickly stammered some excuses to leave the two other guests and made his way to the massive wooden door leading out of the ballroom.

But he suddenly felt really dizzy, getting out of the room becoming a challenge. Gilbert was fighting against nausea and at the same time trying to steady his blurry vision, lights burning his dilated pupil. The music, a waltz was pounding in his head, making it hurt and pulse with each note. The world around him was spinning in a farandole of dressing-up clothes and masks, making this Christmas party seem more like an Halloween one, with scary faces and demonic laughs; his psyche turning harmless people into nightmarish creatures.

In an ultimate effort, Gil finally passed the doors and felt relieved by the suddenly dark and silent atmosphere. He stopped for a second, waiting for his dizziness to fade away. But it didn't and the Raven felt like he was going to collapse. His unsteady mind led his thoughts to the doctor; maybe he had put something into his glass. How couldn't he have noticed it?

Gilbert was angry with himself; he had sworn to be tough, to be brave on this decisive night, and he had failed, falling for an obvious trap. He desperately needed to find Sarah. Gathering his forces, with all his will, he traveled the unending corridor, looking for the mysterious lady.

Opening his 5th door, Gil finally saw her, in front of a desk, searching through papers she wasn't supposed to read. She stopped what she was doing to look at him. Her presence reassured him; he felt like he had searched her for hours and was exhausted. She stayed silent as he approached her, in a huge effort, to share with his co-worker the precious information that will make all this end; an information that at this moment, in Gil's clouded mind was more like the one that will lead him back to his master.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>**: **_Sarah starred at the ceiling intensely, she had never felt so hot; every inch of her skin felt like it was like burning._

_**Indecent Break of Dawn**_

* * *

><p>Corinna Riddle is back! Her name is inspired from Lorinna Liddle, Alice's sister in Alice in Wonderland and Charles (Lutwidge) Dodgson is Lewis Carroll's real name.<p>

I hope you found it funny and also surprising! They finally found the culprit but will Gil survive? You will find out soon!

Leave me a review if you liked it, I will write a little something for the tenth reviewer.^^


	7. Indecent Break of Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Thanks to all the readers who added this story to story alert and thanks again to _**Dark Chrona **_for always reviewing the chapters, it gives me the will to continue!

In this chapter, there is a big SarahxGil moment so I'm nervous to know if I did it ok, because I'm afraid it may not really fit their personalities… So I hope you will like it anyway.

This chapter is a little short but next one will come soon and will be longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**Indecent Break of Dawn**_

After a few staggering steps, Gilbert finally faced the white-haired girl and clumsily placed his hands on her thin shoulders for support. He felt so ill, so hot, his brain couldn't work normally and the drugs he had drank affected his nervous system a little more with each second. It was probably the need for soothing coldness and support that made him lean his forehead against Sarah's. The lady didn't move, surprised by this vital space intrusion; waiting for what the Raven was going to do next. Just why did he come here? He seemed to be acting strangely and he was kind of feverish… Depending on his actions, she would or won't use the dagger atop of which her hand was resting right now, the silver blade shining in the moon light.

Gil's eyes were closed tightly and he was breathing heavily, obviously not feeling well. After a few awkward seconds in this position, Sarah opened her mouth to ask if he was ok.

"Ar-"

The unbelievable happened; the Raven just couldn't stand any noise, for it was unbearably resounding in his head. So without thinking, he silenced is co-worker with a pair of warm lips. Sarah's eyes widened as shock invaded her. She was petrified and didn't react; which paradoxically was maybe what made Gil continue. When most men would be encouraged by a girl's reaction, Gilbert would feel intimidated. And when men were often attracted to large breast and curvy women, the Raven, not used to dealing with the fair sex wasn't bothered by Sarah's lack of curves. On the contrary, her immature, teenage like body was unconsciously attracting him.

Normally, a kiss between Sarah and another man would have ended up with said man lying on the floor, a dagger in his shoulder. But right now, she didn't make any noise, not knowing it was preventing Gil from coming back to reality.

Drugs were still coursing through the Raven's veins, fever gaining him, making even the coldness of this December night unbearable. His mind progressively shut down, focusing on one vital need: lower his rising temperature. And unlike a lot of women's body, Sarah's was a perfect source of cold; her skin feeling as cold as a corpse. That is why Gilbert's hands started exploring her body, his left one finally finding salvation on her creamy white thigh. Taking his other hand to his mouth, Gil took off his glove with his teeth, for its silky fabric was preventing him from properly traveling Sarah's skin. His other glove was thrown away next and hot hands made Sarah shiver, proving she was still alive, leaving a burn-like feeling behind them. His co-worker's intoxicating perfume finished off clouding Gil's mind and he lost his decency.

The girl was still in shock, her mind shut down in a defensive way, denying what was actually happening. For once, she was unable to think. She just stayed motionless and endured, waiting for this uncomfortable situation to end.

But she knew she should have stopped him a long time ago, restrain him from touching her; brushing against her skin was already too much. But she didn't saw him as a threat. Sarah had been hit, tortured and experienced a lot of unpleasant things in her life but no one had ever touched her this way. Even if she was trapped between the desk and her co-worker's body, Gilbert's clumsiness and hesitation appeased her alarmed mind. As a hot tongue started lazily attacking her ear and then traveled down to her exposed neck, she didn't gasp. And the thought that his gentle touches were not that unpleasant crossed her mind for a split second, just a second.

**~¤O¤~**

Sarah starred at the ceiling intensely, she had never felt so hot; every inch of her skin felt like it was burning. Hating this warmth filling her like some purifying fire, she tried to calm down her heavy breathing, concentrating to regulate it. The heat was almost unbearable; she extended her arm towards the opened window where the howling wind could be heard. How she wished she could touch, crush the cold snow she saw falling outside and swirling gently as it entered the room through the window. Her back was hurting due to the hard wood of the desk she was lying on and the body over her was heavy and almost preventing her from breathing.

"O-Oz…"

Sarah shivered as Gil's voice broke the silence of the room. His hand and head were resting on her flat chest, his breath slow as he slept soundly. Coming back to reality, the girl prevented herself from thinking about what happened a few minutes before. The Raven had thankfully fallen asleep a few seconds after his adventurous hands had started touching her (almost nonexistent) breasts.

Remembering her mission, she pulled Gil away with all her strength, his rejected body falling on the floor. She adjusted her dress as much as she could (she still didn't know how this thing was working and her co-worker had previously seemed to be in the same case as he had been struggling to try take it off and thankfully failed), didn't bother fixing her hair and left the room, mercilessly stepping on the uninteresting scattered papers she was reading previously. She easily found a Pandora agent, telling him to bring Gilbert back to the headquarters. In his current state, he was of no use.

Then, she went back to the ballroom to discover all the guests gathered around an old gray-haired woman who was crying, holding the beautiful but lifeless body of a teenage girl. She was perfectly dressed with perfect make-up and hair-cut, but the whole was stained by gleaming crimson blood, a hole on her chest, piercing her now non beating heart.

**~¤O¤~**

"She was killed here." The man explained Sarah.

But this information wasn't necessary as the bathroom's floor was reddened by dark fresh blood, a long bloody stain showing that she had been moved to the ballroom after she was killed, probably not by the murderer. There was no doubt; the killer was the Piper, for the girl had been stabbed like the other victims. But today's victim was a bit older, a teenage girl who had come with her grand-mother, the only family she had left, to discover the exciting universe of worldly life. Her grand-mother was still in the ballroom, crying on the corpse, not allowing any further examination.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't brought her" The old woman said between sobs.

"She was my last reason to live. Why must I see all my loved ones die? WHY?" She cried out, in shock, her heart broken, beyond repair.

Sarah felt remorse eat into her; one of them should have been there to prevent this incident. They once again had been tricked.

"The Piper must have realized we were guarding the houses, protecting the children; so he killed someone at the ball, where he wasn't expected, just under our nose."

Break had appeared from nowhere, like always, a lollipop stuck into his mouth, contrasting with his formal suit. He yawned before adding mockingly.

"Seriously Miss Sarah, where were you tonight? It's not like you to fail like this! Because of this murder, I had to interrupt my repairing sleep!"

The white-haired girl listened to his lecture quietly. She was angry at herself, letting another innocent die was unforgivable. She slightly clenched her fist, maybe for the first time in her whole life.

Break studied her, contented with the impact of his words.

"Well, seems like we will have to start again…" the silver-haired man sighed before he continued "But there is something else I would like to know. What did you do to put the little Gilbert in such a state?" He said smiling and pointing at the sleeping figure of the Raven who had carelessly been installed on a couch.

"You two are just no good kids Kekekeke" Emily snickered from Break's pocket.

"Well, that is not nice Emily, even if it's true." Break reprimanded.

Sarah didn't dare looking towards her co-worker. She felt something between fever and nausea rush through her for a second as flashes of what they did hit her. She wondered if it was something co-worker did on a regular basis… She had never heard of this kind of practice and was quite puzzled. But she knew she wasn't very cultured when it came to "normal" things. The feeling she wasn't like someone should be in society's criteria was progressively feeling since she had started investigating on the Piper case; and she couldn't brush it off like she did in the beginning.

Sarah tired to put herself together, afraid that the Hatter would realize her unusual uneasiness. She knew he was someone suspicious behind his ludicrous appearance. Said Hatter turned his gaze away from Gil's body and back to Sarah.

"Our Raven must have drunk too much; he just can't hold his liquor."

"I think he was drugged" Sarah muttered calmly.

"I see, how useless!"

Break laughed quietly and Sarah thought it wasn't a thing to do when someone was dead and one of his agents could have been poisoned. But she knew for a long time that this strange man wasn't the nice type; beneath this cocky smile, laid a selfish manipulator. The lady was stopped in her train of thought as a pale hand gripped her shoulder and lips went whispering in her ear, making her want to push Break away with force. But she knew he was too strong and it would be inappropriate in front of all the guests.

"I'm perplexed Miss Sarah; maybe I shouldn't have found you a co-worker. You seem to be quite disturbed by our black-haired friend…" He whispered

Break of course realized the slight change in the insensitive girl's attitude. He could read her like an open book.

A jolt of panic raced through Sarah. She suddenly felt unsure, confused and lost. Feelings she hadn't experienced for years and had tried to hide, to throw away, rejecting them, neglecting them. Her determination was weakened as insecurity invaded her for a reason she didn't get. For the first time in years, she felt like she wasn't in control anymore. She swore she would never get attached, she even thought she wasn't able to get attached. This couldn't happen now, not when everything was finally nearing the end.

She had to be tough; she wouldn't let herself be overpowered again. She would exterminate the one on her way and she didn't need any help from a weak noble. Yes, if she arrested the Piper, she could stop working with him and everything would return to normal. Priorities and problems mixed together in her confused head to make just one conclusion.

New determination filled her bloody burning eyes as she whispered coldly.

"Pied Piper of Hamelin, I will make sure to purify you in the flames of hell."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time<strong>__**: **__He pulled out his gun, pointing it towards her, his hand shaking._

"_Are you afraid?"_

_**Feverish Nightmare**_

* * *

><p>Useless Gil forgot to tell Sarah about hi important discovery! I made him sound so gay and pedophile (he wants *cough*Oz*cough*), shame on me…<p>

Next chapter will be full of revelations, so be prepared. I think the story will end in between 3 and 5 chapters so the action will be at its paroxysm!

Review please to tell me if this sudden change was strange and remember, **10****th**** reviewer** gets a drabble from me!^^


	8. Feverish Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

**Answer to Dark Chrona's review**: I love naughty Gil and I think it's just sooo like him to fall asleep while doing this kind of "activities" XD

I promised a long chapter but this one is not so long… But there is a lot of action and revelations.

I have nothing more to say today, so enjoy chapter 8.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**Feverish Nightmare**_

Gil spent the following day in his room, recovering, resting, stuck between agitated sleep and distorted reality; unable to remember what happened after he drank this stupid champagne. Break told him they hadn't catch the Piper and that another child had been killed the previous night and the Raven knew it was his fault _**again**_. He hadn't notice the drug in his glass. What if it had been poison? He would just have died stupidly. Furthermore, he had lectured Sarah over something he couldn't control himself.

"_How pathetic"_

The Hatter's words were resounding in his head kike a venomous old tune. Turning in his bed, messing a little more the already creased sheets, he clenched his fist to finally slam it on his pillow.

How could he save and protect his precious master when he wasn't able to solve this stupid case. The young man had to become stronger, contracting Raven wasn't enough…

Suddenly, he was stopped in his train of thoughts by a neighing. Maybe it was just his imagination or his still feverish mind, but some unknown reason, he felt the urge to go up and check the garden by looking through the window. And in the dark of the night, a pitch black shadow was moving, a scary form making supernatural gestures as it went away to a high speed, like an apocalypse rider.

Gil took a few steps back, shocked by this nightmarish vision. But as his eyes grew accustomed to the absence of light, he was able to identify the silhouette as one of a normal horse, mane dancing in the wind like some sort of demonic creature, and as the animal suddenly ran under a ray of moon, he saw on its bare back a strand of white, a flash that quickly disappeared in the depths of a near forest.

**~¤O¤~**

After he had recognized Sarah running away on a horse, Gil had, despite his still high fever, rushed to the stables wearing nothing but black pants and a white shirt to defy the cold night's breeze. Quickly saddling a random gray horse, he got out of Pandora's estate.

Ridding at full gallop, he difficultly dodged the branches on his way, the darkness making it hard for him to follow Sarah's track. Even if he couldn't see the white-haired girl anymore, something was telling him to continue, to move forwards. He had the intuition that she was heading directly to the capital: to Reveille.

**~¤O¤~**

Hoof noises were echoing in the deserted streets as the Raven's horse was slowly walking on the pavement. In the dark, he couldn't see anything at more than 3 meters, his eyes not used to the night. The thought that he shouldn't have come crossed his mind, but he was really curious to see what business Sarah had in Reveille at such a late hour. She was suspect and maybe tonight he could get to know a little more about her; understand this strange girl better and maybe, explain her bizarreness. But there were no traces of his co-worker. She vanished, as fast as the biting wind of December.

Suddenly, Gilbert spotted a strange light coming from the top of a faraway building. The dark sky turned red, bathed by a warm but scary orange radiation; lighted hours before dawn normally appeared. The Raven decided to come closer to this strange light but horror filled him as he started to see hellish flames slowly consuming an old building. Fire was coming out from the windows, crackling sinfully.

Heeling his horse in an attempt to get closer, Gil was thrown by a rear of his mount and fell in the hard and cold pavement. The horse ran away as the Raven tried to stand up, his left arm bleeding as he had used it to absorb his fall.

Then, a thought struck the raven-haired man.

"_Fires are recurring in the capital for unknown causes. We suspect it is an illegal contractor's job."_

Maybe this fire was caused by the contractor Reim was trying to arrest. And maybe there were still people in this building. Even if he called for reinforcement, they wouldn't arrive in time, so the Raven decided, in a moose of courage, to enter the burning house. Breaking open the already weakened door with his foot, Gil quickly put his hand over him mouth to prevent smoke to from suffocating him. Bending down slightly to dodge the gray clouds forming under the ceiling, the young man explored the ground floor. But no one was in sight.

Suddenly, he heard a heartrending scream coming from upper. Rushing to a half burned staircase, the Raven climbed the steps as fast as he could to find the source of this noise.

**~¤O¤~**

On the first floor, the heat was almost unbearable. Gilbert felt like his own skin was burning. Sweat was slowly making his white shirt transparent and the smoke was starting to asphyxiate him. His eyes were drained and stinging because of the hot air.

But a little farther, he saw two figures.

Dodging the falling debris, his vision steadied to reveal white-hair. The Raven's eyes widened and he backed up slightly, shocked by the scene before his eyes. There also was a man on his knees, begging, holding onto one of Sarah's legs.

What was she doing here? Was she the cause of the fires in the capital? No, this was impossible, this couldn't be!

The man on the floor raised his head slowly, tears in his deep green eyes and sweat making his almost black hair stick to his forehead. His contorted face seemed so familiar…

"_Let me introduce you to Charles Dodgson. He is the school's doctor, an expert in potions, plants and galenicals." _

Corrina's voice echoed in his head and suddenly, flashes of the previous night invaded his brain with such violence that the Raven was forced to kneel down, his hand gripping his head with force.

This man, he was the school's doctor he met at the ball and the Piper for sure! So Sarah had found him without his help?

But his memories didn't stop there. He then remembered the dimness of a room, papers scattered on the floor and his lips, his hands moving on pale cold skin.

What had he done? D-Did he… Did he sleep with his co-worker in such a situation?

Disgusted by himself, Gilbert wanted to throw up. How could he have lost to his drives? He had lost control of himself and sank into sin. He put his hand over his mouth to hold back a retch.

The Raven came back to reality as a broken voice interrupted with sobs was heard.

"Please, please don't kill me. I-I didn't want to."

Sarah's mercilessly glowing red eyes studied the man. But what attracted Gil's attention was a sort of creature lying beside Charles Dodgson. The strange fur ball was curled up, obviously scared. Watching attentively, Gil supposed it was a kind of fawn but with a darker color. Was it a chain? The chain he used to kill the children? But how such a fragile creature could hold so much power?

"It is too late for you; nothing can erase your sin."

Sarah stated while cutting the man's shirt with her dagger. The seal of illegal contractors was halfway completed; the deadly dark arrow engraved in the man's chest, it movement unstoppable. Gilbert gasped as a sharp pain gained him again, other memories forcefully filling his head.

"I shall purify you with the flames of hell." Sarah whispered calmly.

And suddenly, a dark smoke appeared next to her, little vicious red lights in the middle of this thick mass. That's when a sharp pain struck Gil. In the middle of red fabric, he saw it last night. On Sarah's white breast, an almost complete dark mark.

How could he forget? And how, just how could his co-worker be an illegal contractor? But if she was behind all this master plan, then of course they couldn't find the culprit. It all made sense.

The black smoke took form, revealing a giant, equally black lizard. The creature opened its mouth full poof fire from hell to roar, the heat of its breath making the already high temperature rise again.

"No, NO! I was forced, it wasn't me!"

Charles backed up in pure horror as he saw his death marching towards him in heavy steps, almost making the weakened floor collapse. Sarah extended a pale hand towards the culprit and her chain showed its ugly forked tongue.

"NO!" Charles cried out putting his arms in front of him in a defensive way. "It was the Purple Rose! I swe-"

And in the next second, before he could end his last sentence, the chain blasted its infernal fire out and Charles Dodgson was reduced to ashes.

Petrified by this cruel murder, Gil panicked. Sarah was a evil contractor. He didn't understand anything anymore. Why? Why did this happen to him? It was obviously a nightmare! It just couldn't be…

The Raven pulled out his gun and pointed it to his co-worker, his hand shaking. Her blazing gaze met his golden one as well as the monster next to her turned to him, growling in anger. Sarah didn't seem surprised to see the young man. Noticing his injured arm, she opened her mouth to speak.

"You should go home and treat your wounds" She said calmly. "I don't think you rested enough to recover from … last night." She added, for the first time a little hesitating.

What was this? Even if he had discovered her secret and was about to kill her, she acted like nothing happened and almost seemed a little concerned. She really was crazy. Gil's grip on his gun tightened as doubt invaded him. He shouldn't just shoot; he should bring her back to Pandora, that's what he thought. But then he realized that this option was probably hiding the fact that he was unable to kill her, that he was a coward.

"Are you afraid?" Sarah's smooth voice asked, noticing his shaking.

Afraid? How could he be afraid? His chain raven was one of the most powerful and with his gun, he had a serious advantage. But still, fear was coursing through his veins like poison as he felt that he couldn't predict his interlocutor's actions.

Suddenly, Gilbert started coughing violently, his body reminding him of the deadly situation he was in. He had inhaled too much smoke and was starting to feel dizzy. Sarah made a step forward but she stopped the Raven put his finger on the trigger.

"Don't move!" He ordered out of control.

"If you don't go out soon, you will die." The white-haired girl stated almost gently.

She was right. But if he did so, she could run away easily and he doubted she would follow him outside quietly without a fight. Gil's mind was racing, desperately trying to find a solution. He couldn't just die here! But he was tired of being a useless coward.

While he couldn't decide what to do, the unbearable temperature was making him suffocate. The walls, the floor, everything was about to be destroyed by the flames and his vision was starting to get blurry.

His body was sore and tiredness from the previous night was catching up with him. Fighting against the inhuman atmosphere, stress crushing him; Gil reached his limit. His gun fell in a metallic sound and he lost consciousness in a blur of red, black and white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time<strong>__**: **__"Aren't you tired of this pointless life? Aren't you tired of suffering?"_

"_I'll stop it for you."_

_**Insane Life**_

* * *

><p>Sarah is an illegal contractor! Some of you may already have suspected this…<p>

Next chapter will mostly be about Sarah's past but there will also be explanations and revelations!

So see you next time and don't forget to review so I can know how you feel about this story. If there are readers out there, I would really really like to know what they think!


	9. Insane Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

So here is chapter 9, an extra long chapter because I am really happy right now! Yeah I got 4 reviews for the last chapter, that's just great!

So _**KaraKurama **_won the drabble because she is the 10th reviewer. Congratulation! But since I am in a very good mood, I can also write a drabble to each one of the other reviewers (if you want to that is!)!^^

So thanks to **CageQueen, Sorceress-of-Abyss, Naora Swan** and **Dark Chrona **and just tell me if you want a little drabble!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_**Insane Life**_

Gil was standing in the middle of a strange garden. Trees, flowers, all the plants were dead and surrounded by brambles and weeds. But a little farther away, Sarah was sitting on a white bench, her equally very long white hair, not like her usual haircut, floating with the violent cold breeze, just like the white dress she was wearing.

The Raven came closer to her, fighting against the howling wind. Sarah didn't look at him for the girl's gaze was absentmindedly locked on the bunch of white roses she was holding.

**Plic, Plic, Plic**

Suddenly, red drops started to stain the pale flowers. Sarah looked up to meet Gilbert's golden eyes. The Raven's eyes widened, surprised by Sarah's sad expression but even more by the bloody tears coming from her equally crimson eyes. She seemed helpless, so fragile; her body shaken by sobs and hick ups. And Gil felt the urge to help her, pitying this poor thing. He extended a gloved hand to touch her face but retracted it when she started talking.

"No one can stay pure, even those flowers. It can't be helped…" Her eyes were now hidden by her too long bangs "This is why this disgusting white is so absurd." She added this time sounding angry.

She then let go off the flowers, the white and red ill-looking mass falling on the muddy ground. Keeping one single now completely blood-colored rose in her hand, grazing her pale fingers with the thorns, Sarah kissed it slowly, her lips also turning a deep red.

The Raven was lost in those changes of behavior and stayed frozen, mesmerized by his co-worker's strange movements.

The next moment, Sarah smiled widely.

"Aren't they prettier like this? Tainted by sin, just like you!"

Flames suddenly appeared around Gilbert, destroying the gloomy scenery and then attacking him as Sarah's last words continued echoing in his head unbearably.

**~¤O¤~**

Gil woke up violently, in sweat to meet bloody emotionless red eyes. He backed up; hitting his head against the headboard of the bed he was sitting in.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?" He asked panicked, searching the room to find something to use against the thread that was his co-worker.

"You should calm down. I think you had a bad dream." Sarah calmly said.

She was sitting in a chair just next to Gil's bed.

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to your lies! Don't come near me, don't talk to me!" The Raven shouted not fully awake, mistaking dream and reality.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a smiling Break.

"You should listen to Miss Sarah and calm down Gilbert-kun or I'll be forced to use violence against you." The Hatter said lightly, his mouth full of candies.

"Break, what is this all about, I was in Reveille, and there was this fire and… and SHE was there!" Gil said hastily, pointing his co-worker. "She is an illegal contractor!"

Break burst out in laugher at Gil's panicked attitude.

"You really are slow aren't you Gilbert-kun!"

"Do you think we wouldn't know this, kid? You're underestimating us! Kekeke!" Emily mocked.

Gil irritated by the silver-haired man and his annoying doll gritted his teeth and reluctantly tried to cool his temper. He took a deep breath and avoided to look at Sarah when he asked:

"So you knew one of the agents was an illegal contractor?"

"I knew." Break grinned

"And you knew she was responsible of the fires Reim was investigating on?"

"Yes, I knew." Break said again, amused.

"So why did you let her kill people?" The Raven shouted, standing up; obviously out of him.

"Because I asked her to do so." The Hatter answered seriously; looking straight into Gilbert's eyes.

The Raven froze, puzzled.

"But why? Why would you do this?" He asked backing up slowly, his voice trembling.

Break smiled again, sitting on the armrest of Sarah's chair. The young girl tensed up but didn't move.

"Gilbert, do you remember when you chased after the Mock Turtle's contractor thinking it was the Piper?"

Gil bit his lip at the thought of his first day of mission with Sarah; the first day they had failed to catch the Piper.

"Yeah, I remember" He growled ashamed, quickly looking at his co-worker whose gaze was glued on the red carpet.

"Well this day I said that the Piper's actions made us blind to the presence of other illegal contractors." The Hatter added, taking a new candy from his pocket and unwrapping it slowly, the annoying sound of creasing paper filling the silent room.

"And the truth is that there are too many contractors for Pandora to handle… Just like Charles Dodgson alias the Fawn that Miss Sarah exterminated last night." Break put the sweet pastry in his mouth and started sucking on it while talking. "We are living really difficult times aren't we" He mocked smiling wider.

The Hatter then took a break to finish his candy and swallowed it before continuing.

"So Miss Sarah is here to track down and eliminate those illegal contractors. She is a really hard worker you know. She never takes a single holiday!"

"But why her?" Gil questioned trying again to avoid the bloody eyes of the white-haired lady.

Break laughed a bit at this profusion of questions. Really Gilbert was just like a kid.

"You see, Miss Sarah's chain; the Lizard is a very powerful one." He answered poking the girl's cheek; his movement not provoking any reaction from said girl whose mind seemed to be gone in another dimension. "But sadly its methods are not really discreet."

The Raven was out of words. He didn't know if he could believe in what he heard. It meant the Piper was still free and could kill more children. What was he going to do? They had to continue the investigation. But they didn't have any track, any clue; and furthermore he didn't feel at ease at the thought of working again with an illegal contractor and a girl he had been … intimate with.

Suddenly, Break stood up and walked towards the door.

"I have to go now, I think that maybe I should tell Reim to stop investigating on a case that isn't really one. But it's so much fun to see him flounder into work!" The Hatter laughed before adding. "But please don't worry Gilbert-kun; I'm sure Miss Sarah won't harm you. Indeed, I even think she could take good care of your useless person!"

And in one of his doll's last snicker, he left the room.

An uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere again

The Raven let himself fall on the bed, crossing his arms over his eyes and sighing deeply, Sarah just looking at him, not knowing what to say.

"How am I supposed to save my master? Everyone is right; I'm such a useless servant. I can't pretend to be what I'm not." Gil whispered, his voice trembling, biting his lips to restrain tears from falling down.

Yes. It wasn't even Sarah's fault; he couldn't put the blame on her. If Break's story was true, then she had accomplished more missions for Pandora and for the country than he could.

"Oz?" Gilbert was surprised by Sarah's words. He sat up and looked at her puzzled.

"What did you just say?"

Sarah locked her red gaze on him, blinking twice before answering.

"Is it your master's name?" She asked slowly, a bit afraid to be wrong.

"Yes, b-but how do you know that?"

"Well you kept repeating this name in your sleep the other night so I supposed he was the master you are often talking about." The girl added but for the first time looked away from him.

So he was so easy to understand? His already weakened self esteem completely broke; at this point, he could just tell her everything, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Oz, my master and also my friend was sent into the Abyss 8 years ago." Gilbert explained looking at his feet. "And I contracted Raven to get him out of it. But…" He sighed, not really liking the end of this tale. "But I need Break's help and as long as there are so many illegal contractors running across the streets, we can't concentrate on saving Oz." He finished quickly, irritated by the truth he just expressed.

Sarah stayed silent at this sudden revelation. She didn't really asked for him to tell her about his past and maybe she would have preferred him not to do so for now she had more and more reasons to get attached to him.

Then, a thought struck Gil. The girl just said she heard him call Oz "the other night". Did she mean the night where they had… um… had … been… having… um… AH! He just couldn't think about it!

"About the other night…" Gil suddenly started looking directly at his co-worker. "I-I am sorry if I did anything uncalled-for and just know that I-I wasn't myself b-butIwilltakeresponsability!" He ended his sentence hastily.

Sarah blinked again, not really sure to understand him.

"I think I don't really get what you are trying to say but if you refer to the ball, I should be the one apologizing for not taking care of you when you fainted." She said bowing down a little.

"I fainted? You mean I didn't go all the way?" The young man muttered more to himself.

His co-worker gave him a quizzical look and opened her mouth to talk when he interrupted her.

"Nevermind! Let's not talk about it again!" He said blushing and shaking his hands in front of him violently ending this conversation.

So he hadn't even been able to "finish" what he had "started". The Raven felt ashamed, another part of his manliness leaving him. At that moment he really felt depressed, like a good for nothing.

An awkward silence settled between the two of them but was finally broke by Sarah's monotone voice.

"I also wanted to apologize if I scared you last night. I didn't mean to."

Gilbert was about to retort that _"No he wasn't scared!"_, but he was tired of lying and losing his temper. The previous night really scared him; he thought he was going to die by the hand of a high school looking girl. Even if she was doing her job, she really seemed a different person, almost out of control. But now she was apologizing to him for the first time and he thought it was nice from her. Maybe he just saw a side of her that she wanted to hide. She seemed a little different around him these days, like she was embarrassed. But he must be wrong; it wasn't like her at all!

"It's ok, don't worry." He gently tried to comfort her, like he tried to comfort the girl in his dream. "But if it's ok with you, I'd like to know how you became an illegal contractor?" A little embarrassed by the indiscreet question he just asked the young man hastily added. "You know, so I can trust you again."

But maybe he shouldn't have add it, because his own sentence just made him realize that despite her strange behavior and annoying way of speaking, he trusted Sarah and thought she was quite a strong and smart agent.

The girl looked at him, blinking again, surprised by his request.

"Since you told me about your master, I guess it is only normal that I tell you my story too."She answered slowly, a little reluctant.

Fair-trade? So that was how she was working? The Raven found it interesting and quite funny at the same time.

Then Sarah started her story, the story of her life. And as the tale went on, Gilbert noticed that she was trying to hide her shaking fingers.

**~¤O¤~**

There once was a little village situated near Reveille, in the countryside. The inhabitants were really attached to ancient traditions and believed in a lot of old superstitions.

In this village there was a farm where lived a couple; two happy farmers and their peaceful life. They were simple and nice persons.

And in this farm, a girl was born to her parents' greatest pleasure.

This little girl was beautiful, with ink-black hair and a porcelain pale skin. But in this superstitious village, something about her was disturbing: her bloody red eyes, the sign of misfortune; a curse sent on her parents and the entire village.

The dean of the village, an old lady capable of communicating with the spirits stated that the gods would be angry if this child was killed. But to avoid the bad luck, she decided that it would be better to keep her locked up somewhere after her 13th birthday; in the village's catacombs.

The parents explained to their daughter why she had to leave their house and she felt guilty; guilty to be alive. Cut from the external world, she grew up, chained in the dark, surrounded by rats and bugs all day, only seeing light when a villager was coming to give her food. She cried until she was dehydrated and despair was poisoning her scrawny and wounded body, the incessant fear even making her hair turn white.

The villagers grew more and more scared of her ghostly appearance and little by little, they started abandoning her in her prison, letting her die slowly from hunger and thirst.

Stuck between life and death, she kept repeating like a mantra that _"she was sorry that she was born"._ And from the bottom of her heart, the young girl wished that her life could end, that her suffering would come to an end.

And when she started to feel her flame go out, the devil came whispering in her ears.

"_Aren't you tired of this pointless life? Aren't you tired of suffering?"_

And the girl nodded slowly

"_Then, I'll stop it for you. "_

As red liquid started falling from the roof directly in her slightly opened mouth, the voice continued.

"_Just say my name."_

And in a short breath, she painfully called for him.

"L-Lizard."

When she went out of the catacombs, the girl discovered that the entire village had been decimated by the plague. And she thought it was definitely her fault, because she didn't let herself die.

Dazzled by the sunlight and her muscles aching from the lack of exercise and food, she walked aimlessly. She then arrived in a big town called Reveille, the capital. But what could she do there? She didn't know how to help people. She was just useless, and she felt like it would have been better if she was never born.

That's when it started shouting in her head; a cruel voice.

"_Kill all this persons! End their lives! I need to eat their souls!"_

She thought that her parents were right, the devil possessed her; it was because of her eyes, it was sure. She wanted to end her life so that she wouldn't hurt anyone, but she didn't have the courage to do it. She was a coward.

Then, at night, a man came to her; he smelled really strangely and wasn't walking straight. He grabbed her by the arm and she felt scared. That is when the voice reappeared.

"_If you are scared, I can get rid of him for you, let me help you."_

Suddenly, dark red flames started consuming the man, and the girl closed her eyes, traumatized by the sight of her aggressor burning to death. When she realized that she was the one who killed him, she panicked. She never wished to harm anyone; she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She whispered between sobs to the corpse or more to the ashes at her feet.

The she heard a giggle. And when she looked up, she met a single shining red eye.

**~¤O¤~**

"And this is how I met Xerxes Break."

Gilbert was listening to Sarah in silence, baffled by her horrible story. He didn't expect such a sad past could be the cause for her actual personality. Sarah looked down slightly before continuing.

"At first, I thought he was like me, with his red eye and his silver hair. But then, I realized what kind of man he truly was. ..But I think that it was a good thing that I met him that night." She paused. "He explained me everything about the chains, the contractors, the seal, Pandora and found a solution to my chain's bloodlust. I just had to kill illegal contractors instead of innocent people."

"But it didn't ease your conscience." The Raven interrupted, looking at her seriously.

Sarah looked up to meet his golden eyes and Gil noticed that she was probably biting the inside of her cheek. Her eyes weren't as emotionless as ever, they were slightly tainted by regret and also some sort of relief.

"I just did as he told me because I didn't know what to do with my life. Unlike you, I have no goal. I am just waiting for my time to be over." She ended, her voice almost shaking.

Gil felt pity but above all a strong anger against this girl who gave up on life and didn't discover any of its good aspects.

"So you're going to let yourself die just like this?" He scolded her.

Sarah seemed surprised by his words. She just hadn't expected him to react like this. Somehow talking to him made her feel a little lighter. It was like his energy was gaining her, bringing her back to her normal self. The white-haired girl regained her usual expression and attitude, not letting despair gain her again.

"No, I'm not. Before my flame comes out, I will help you catch the Piper once and for all." She answered in her monotone but somehow determined voice.

Gil's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time<strong>_: _Her radiant smile warmed him up in the cold night and he couldn't take his eyes away from her, speechless._

_**Broken Fairytale**_

* * *

><p>Wow, that was Sarah's past. I hope it wasn't too long or boring. I wanted it to sound like a tale, hope I succeeded. As you can see, at some point she is a little like Gil!^^<p>

Next chapter will be the last (that's sad) but I plan to add an epilogue to the story too and maybe an omake. I will work really hard on this last chapters and I think they will be quite long.

So see you next time and as you saw today, leaving a review motivates the author and makes her write longer chapters!


	10. Broken Fairytale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Hey I'm back, can you believe it!

I'm soooo sorry I didn't update before but I have had so much work since September and I had this huge writer block (my first one Yay!). I just didn't know how to end it so it would be good. So it is quite long, the longest chapter so far I think.

So if there are still readers out there, here is the last chapter of "Ashes in the Snow". But like I said before, there will be an epilogue and an omake. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_**Broken Fairytale**_

After a day of rest, Gilbert felt invigorated, new determination to finally catch the Piper filling him. Sarah had watched over him the whole previous day. Well she had her own way of doing it…

The Raven thought that maybe she felt a little guilty; but why exactly was a mystery. He then absentmindedly touched his upper lips where the skin was sensible due to a recent burning and it reminded him of how tactless his co-worker really was…

"_Your hands are shaking; at this rate you won't be able to eat your soup properly." The calm voice of Sarah lectured Gil gently._

"_I can eat by myself!" He replied offended._

"_Not you can't, this is pure logic." She simply stated._

"_I-"_

_The Raven was stopped by a spoon full of boiling leek soup forcefully stuffed in his opened mouth. As a reflex, he cough out and spat the too hot liquid, pushing Sarah at the same time, making her spill the content of the bowl she was holding on his pants and on his shirt._

"_Ouch! It's hot!" Gil cursed his hands on his sore mouth. "Can't you be more careful?" He scolded._

"_Sorry. You should change before it burns you more." Sarah politely advised._

_The Raven growled has he started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Sarah stared at him absentmindedly._

"_Do you like what you see?" Gil asked annoyed, trying to hide his embarrassment to her staring._

"_I don't know what you mean but I guess your physical appearance matches the standards for your age. However, I think you should eat and do sports a little bit more, you are quite skinny and not very muscular." His co-worker answered not looking away._

"_Are you a doctor or something? And before telling I'm skinny, you should take a look at yourself!" Gil mumbled, upset by Sarah's words. She obviously didn't found him attractive and it was kind of hurting his pride. But after all he didn't care about her opinion. _

"_Can you stop staring for a moment; I'd like to change in peace." The Raven finally asked._

"_Sure." Sarah replied turning her back to him._

This strange memory made Gil shiver a little and quickly glance at his small co-worker who was calmly sitting next to him. They were waiting for Break to arrive in a kind of lounge, comfortably settled on a burgundy couch.

Suddenly, a creaking noise was heard and the door of the closet opened slowly, revealing a dark shadow. Gil shivered, putting his hand on his gun just in case.

"Good morning you two!" Break happily greeted, his usual annoying smile plastered on his face.

Gil clenched his teeth to contain his anger. This stupid clown almost scared him to death!

"Can't you just enter by the door like normal people do Break?"

The Hatter didn't bother answering and sat on the middle of the couch in the vacant space between Sarah and her co-worker. But unfortunately said couch was a little small and Sarah and Gil were unpleasantly squeezed between the silver-haired man and the armrests, annoying Gilbert even more.

"So now that we are comfortably installed, let's start the briefing about the Piper's case." Break announced like it was amusing.

And so the Hatter summed up all the information (which were quite missing) and various facts about the piper's case. Sarah was listening carefully but Gil was lost in his own thoughts. He felt like he was forgetting something important but he couldn't put his finger on it. What could it be?

_Purple Rose…_

These words echoed in his head. Where did he hear them?

"Purple" He muttered slowly.

Yes, those were the last words of Charles Dodgson. He said the "Purple Rose" was the culprit. This was an important clue but how could he find the person hiding behind this nickname. Maybe he should question Miss Riddle since she seemed close to hi-

Wait. Corinna Riddle on the Christmas Ball was dressed in dark purple and if he remembered well, on her mask, there was…

… A Purple Rose!

Gilbert stood up hastily, his two comrades looking at him inquisitively. Sweat was dripping on his face and he was obviously not feeling well. Before Break or Sarah could speak, he started making incoherent sounds, not knowing where to start.

Trying to regain his calm, Gil finally articulated a complete sentence.

"I- I know who the Piper is!" He stammered with energy.

Break's grin widened darkly and his doll snickered.

"See, you can be useful when you try…"

**~¤O¤~**

The school's bell rang the end of classes. Sarah and Gil were waiting in front of the iron doors, standing back against the stone wall. They were waiting for all the children to go out so they could have a little discussion with their prime suspect Miss Riddle.

Lighting a cigarette, Gil wondered how they couldn't have suspected her earlier since she was always with the children. But she seemed to like her job so why was she killing those innocent boys and girls?

"Why do you smoke? Don't you know it's bad for your health?" Sarah's petite voice asked.

Gilbert found her quite talkative these days, not like she was before. But he was starting to get used to these questions coming out of nowhere and that is why he answered coolly.

"Break trapped me into starting and now I can't stop." He said ashamed before adding. "But it relieves me from the stress."

"I see. So right know are you stressed or in need of tobacco?" She continued with the questions, seeming truly interested.

What was she asking now? She really was something. Oh whatever.

"I'm stressed of course, we are finally going to end this investigation and we probably will have to fight a dangerous chain." Gil answered a little embarrassed. "Plus, I need to distract myself while we wait."

"Is smoking distracting?" Sarah directly asked.

The stress wasn't helping Gilbert here, he couldn't stay calm anymore.

"I don't know, stop the questions! Are you bored or something? If it's the case then go stab the snow instead of annoying me. "

But he suddenly regretted his words as he saw the girl's expression darken, her eyes hidden by her messily cut bangs.

"I'm sorry. I'll stay quiet."

A heavy silence installed between the two of them and Gil felt like he should say something. But what?

Then without thinking, he put his cigarette in front of Sarah's eyes.

"If you are bored, you can try this." He gently growled not looking at her.

Sarah's eyes blinked twice and went from the cigarette to Gil and back to the cigarette.

"How am I supposed to use it?"

"Use it?" Gil laughed a little at her innocence and Sarah felt lighter to see that his face was no longer sullen. "You just have to inhale." The Raven added.

Sarah took the white stick in her hand and put it to her mouth, breathing in the smoke. Less than a few second after, she violently coughed, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. She quickly handed back the cigarette to Gil and put her hands on her mouth.

"I am *cough* quite impressed. How can you smoke *cough* this?" Sarah said between ragged breaths. She made a note to herself to never smoke again. She wouldn't have time anyway.

Gil wondered why he offered her to try; that was obviously a bad idea.

"Well to smoke you must be mature and manly…" Gil flattered himself. She remembered him of his childhood when he started smoking. At first he couldn't stand it but with a lot of training he got used to it. And now he was unable to quit. How pathetic he was.

After a few minutes Sarah was able to breathe normally again. Gil smiled a little. She was always annoying him but not on purpose; and now he realized that her naïve side could be used to make fun of her. Bothering her was something he should do more often; he had to admit it was quite funny.

The two of them continued waiting in silence; but this time, it was a nice silence. They felt more at ease with each other. Gil forgot his co-worker was an illegal contractor and Sarah wasn't thinking about her close end anymore.

But peaceful times must come to an end.

"Oh my! What are the two of you doing here?"

In front of the iron gate, the tall and slim Corinna Riddle was standing, her arms crossed. She was wearing a purple suit and her brown hair was tied in a bun.

"I was afraid that some weird persons where here to harm the children but it is just you Mister Investigator; Gilbert Nightray." She said in a suave voice. "Please enter, enter, I will prepare some tea."

And after exchanging a quick agreement look, the two agents entered into the deserted school: jumping into the lion's den.

**~¤O¤~**

"So, is there anything new about the Piper's case?" The headmaster asked pouring three cups of earl grey. "I can't take it anymore, seeing children die like this" She added in a sad voice, gazing sorrowfully at Gilbert.

Embarrassed with Corinna's flirtatious attitude, Gil couldn't say a thing. So Sarah took the lead.

"We have a new suspect, someone very close to the children who was at the Christmas Ball. You Miss Riddle." Sarah stated calmly.

"Me?" The woman asked surprised putting a hand over her heart. "How cruel! I would never do such a horrible thing." She continued taking her head into her hands and looking at Gil. "You think I'm a criminal too Mister Nightray?"

Gilbert gulped slightly. It was obvious that she was lying; she was a bad actress. Maybe she was just playing a little with them before attacking. They had to stay vigilant.

"Don't try to hide it please; your colleague Charles Dodgson denounced you." The Raven said trying to hide any emotion he had, trying to talk just like Sarah.

Suddenly, Corinna started smiling.

"So he talked after all…" She started and then burst into laughter.

"You were quite long to find me handsome but congratulations, you finally did it!"

Gilbert and Sarah stood up, taking their respective gun and dagger in hand. Then Corinna stood up too, green branches starting to coil around her.

"Too bad… now I have to kill you…" The brunette said pouting. "But it's ok, I'll play with you until you beg for me to stop and then… and then I'll pierce your heart with the power of the Purple Rose!"

And suddenly, the room started to fill up with purple fumes. Gil put his forearm over his mouth and nose and held his breath whereas Sarah started coughing violently before she did the same thing. It wasn't smoke; it was some sort of gas, thick, with a heavy perfume and filled with small particles: pollen!

It was getting impossible to breath in the small classroom; the purple fumes obviously toxic. Gil examined his surrounding to find a way to escape this life threatening situation and found no other exit than the closed windows. He took Sarah's wrist in his gloved hand and they jumped, shattering the glass in an acute noise.

Growling, Gil slowly opened his eyes. His back had hit the floor of the playground directly and he felt like he couldn't move anymore. But that was probably because Sarah's body was preventing him to do so, for she was lying on his chest, seemingly unharmed. Then, in the blink of an eye, before Gil could realize it, she had gotten up and was looking up at the now broken window.

A sort of bridge formed by branches, green and brown plants, adorned with thorns and flowers was now linking the window of the first floor and the ground. And like the queen of this floral edifice, Corinna was walking on it calmly, slowly coming closer to the two Pandora agents.

Gil got up with difficulty, pain coursing through his entire body. He obviously had a few broken ribs and crimson blood was darkening his vision. But he still saw it; Corinna's chain. Tangled and coiling around the young woman shoulders like a parasite was a nightmarish creature, with a sort of green body with beautiful leaves but also thorns that pierced her contractor's shoulders. On top of this "body" was what seemed like a head, or more like a big flower with an enchanting purple color. But in the center of this flower, there was a hole, like a big mouth, with thousands of little white sharp teeth; beauty and horror combined like never before.

"Too bad you didn't breathe more of that delicious perfume Mr. Investigator. This amount was enough for children to fall under my control but it seems that adults aren't the same." Corinna said confident. "I could have made you my little toy, and we would have had soooo much fun!" She added giggling.

Analyzing her words, Gil realized that the pollen of this chain must be a hallucinogen and was used to manipulate the children and make them follow her in the dark streets of Reveille.

Corinna was now standing on the floor, her attention focused on the Raven. So she didn't seem to have noticed that Sarah was sneaking away to attack her by surprise.

"But why? Why did you kill all these children?" Gil asked avoiding looking at Sarah.

Corinna laughed a little.

"Oh my, you want to know?" She said smiling widely "I guess I could tell you since you are going to die anyway…"

She then approached him a little, making him back up but never loosing eye contact with her.

"You see, I learned a few months ago that I could never give life which is a great frustration for a woman don't you agree?"

As he continued stepping back, Gil's sore back hit one of the playground's wall, making him wince in pain.

"I really love children, that is why I became a teacher."

Her body was now inches away from the Raven's one. He was unable to move, for his strength left him after the fall. Cold sweat ran down his back, making him shiver, angst filling him as he realized he hadn't enough strength to summon Raven.

"So why? Why couldn't someone like me, someone who loved them so much! Why couldn't I give birth?"Corinna continued her story, her eyes filled with anger.

She gripped Gilbert's shirt tightly as branches coming from her chain started to coil around the young man's legs.

"I was doomed to see the happiness of tons of families when I couldn't even create one!"

Gil could barely breathe, the branches climbing higher and enclosing his throat.

"But… w-why did you… kill them if you l-loved them?" He succeeded in asking, trying to distract her some more, buying a little more time to Sarah who was slowly approaching from behind.

Corinna burst out in laugher, a mad laugh, proof of her insanity.

"Because I wanted them to suffer… All this parents must suffer like I do every day!"

Then suddenly, Sarah jumped on the illegal contractor, dagger ready to behead the chain.

The grip of the branches on the Raven loosened and he fell to his knees as he was freed. His torso was bleeding, scratched and his shirt and trousers were torn.

A pool of blood was forming on the floor.

**Plic…Plic…Plic**

Time seemed to have stopped has Sarah's dagger was planted on Corinna's forearm.

Gil had unconsciously looked at his co-worker, making Corinna turn back a few seconds before the impact, allowing her to block the fatal blow.

"You thought you could, kill me little girl. You are at least 10 years too young!"

And with these words, the Purple Rose sent the white-haired girl flying away.

Gilbert took out his gun and started shooting at the brunette. But all his bullets were stopped by the wood-hard material of the chain's "arms". Said arms were about to send Gil flying away too when red filled his vision. The December's air temperature was rising at high speed and the branch that was about to attack him was reduced to ashes in seconds.

Corinna turned back to see Sarah difficultly standing on her two feet, sweat pearling down her face and gripping her cap tightly in the seal area. Her chain Lizard had appeared next to her, its burning eyes piercing through Gil and its forked tongue out. Flames were surrounding the two of them; matching Sarah's determined bloody eyes.

"I will put an end to all of this, with my own hands!" She almost shouted, her voice shaking in what seemed like determination, relief and… fear?

The flames went out of control and Gilbert put his arms over his face to protect himself from the blazing heat.

In a piercing, agonizing shout, Corinna burned to death, her chain returning to dust.

**~¤O¤~**

When Gilbert opened his eyes, the cold of winter had again taken control and he shivered. On the floor, laid the unrecognizable body of Corinna Riddle, lifeless. And a few meters away, Sarah was standing, unmoving, breathing heavily, her chain no longer here.

The Raven came closer to her, putting a reassuring hand on her thin shoulder.

"It's over… Let's go back."

These long awaited words echoed in the vacant playground, relieving and almost sad.

Truth be told, Sarah over did it, Gil knew she shouldn't have killed the culprit, as evil as she was. He also knew he should have stopped her; he should even have played a bigger role in this battle.

_Useless till the end_

But now that it was over, he was simply glad. Regrets would come later, maybe in a few years, maybe in a few months, maybe in simply a few days, unchangeable past tormenting the mind and spirit.

Walking slowly towards the front gate of the school, he wondered if he would be able to make it to the headquarters, for his body was sore and numb. He just felt so lightheaded…

He then turned back to check if his co-worker was following him. But she was still standing in the middle of the playground.

"What are you do-"

The Raven couldn't finish his sentence, as a purple light started glowing slowly around Sarah's feet. He knew too well what it meant but denied it as he ran towards her.

"Don't come closer"

Her voice was cold, freezing Gil on his spot, a few inches away from the purple barrier. He was helpless, unable to save her, just like he was unable to save his master.

Suddenly, the tip of Sarah's hair started becoming a dark grey color, as if it was turning to ashes. The color spread to her entire hair, her bangs regaining their original shade, lost in fear years ago.

Gil's eyes widened at the sight of this supernatural phenomena. Then, Sarah looked up to him, her bloody eyes meeting his golden ones. And in these glowing orbs, he saw a flood of emotions, saturating his mind, making him unable to read them, strangely usual but different at the same time.

"I think it is time for me to tell you goodbye."

A radiant smile on her lips warmed him up in the cold night and he couldn't take his eyes away from her, speechless.

But why? Why such a beautiful smile was making him feel so sad?

He then realized her strong gaze was flickering, like a vanishing flame, tears threatening to stream on her pale face.

"I-I waited for the moment I would finally disappear, me who had no goal in life and whose existence wasn't desired."

Now that she had had a glimpse of real life, leaving was so much more difficult. But maybe it was her fate, suffering until the end to atone for her sins. And still she was maybe glad to feel like this now, because it meant her last weeks had been full of discoveries and … enjoyment.

How ironic. She had never felt as much alive as the day of her death.

"I am so pathetic…now… Now I want to live!" She broke into sobs.

Gil couldn't say a word, as he felt his vision blur a little, his gaze watery and he reached out his gloved hand to touch the purple light barrier that was separating them.

Their finger tips almost touched as Sarah mimicked his gesture, hand shaking.

"But still, I was glad I met you… Gilbert."

And before he could answer, she disappeared in the darkness of the Abyss with a one last smile.

It was the first and last time she called him by his first name.

* * *

><p>Wow, I almost cried while writing the end, my vision was blurry, just like Gil's.<p>

**Gil:** I wasn't crying!

**Author:** Yes, yes we now, you are a man, a real…

I hope it was good, that Sarah didn't disappoint you and even if it's not completely over, maybe you could tell me what you thought of the whole story. Since it was my first long one, I'm kind of proud I made it this far…My little baby has grown so much! (just joking).

So anyway, see you soon for the epilogue and the omake!^^


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts

Hi everyone (hides behind a wall), I'm deeply truly sorry I made you wait… again… for so long… Hope there are still people reading out there. The epilogue is here; it isn't very long but it was difficult for me to write it, very difficult.

So hope you'll enjoy it!^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

_**Never Ending Curse**_

The Piper's case was finally closed on a cold night of December. The illegal contractor responsible for all the children's death was identified as Corinna Riddle, 23 years old and her chain as the Purple Rose. No interrogation was possible for the contractor died by the end of one of the agent working on this case.

And so this tale ended and became a simple bunch of papers stored in a cold room, forgotten.

But there was one person whose life was changed by this flood of well-typed words, for he had witnessed the events with his own eyes.

**~¤O¤~**

Gilbert Nightray tightened the grip he had on his black gold-embroidered coat, desperately seeking warmness in the cold atmosphere of Pandora's corridors; just like he did a few months ago; like nothing had changed. The world around him continued spinning even thought so many people were gone; just like it didn't care, just like it was nothing. That was what people called reality; a reality where things that are gone never come back.

But he had to go against that reality, to save his precious friend, he had to fight and that was what this case taught him, never forget your goal, never give up.

Maybe this particular case made him become adult, maybe it took away his innocence, but what was sure was that he changed. Was it in a good or a bad way? That would be another story…

**~¤O¤~**

The Raven finally reached his destination; a plain office where a man was waiting for him, sprawled on a green velvet couch.

"I must congratulate you…"

This words sounded déjà-vu

"… Even though the real case solver isn't here anymore." The white-haired man added ironically.

And by reflex, Gilbert turned around to look at the doorframe where he once met the two bloody red eyes of a child of misfortune. Even if it had only been a few months since her disappearance, her image was slowly fading away. Not that he was completely forgetting her, more like he couldn't be sure about the details of her face, her exact height, the precise pitch of her voice. But they say it is always the same, life goes on, time passes and the stream of reality calms down the strong feelings. Little by little, the wounds of the past heal…

"So, I have great news!" The Hatter said coming closer to Gil. "Now that the number of illegal contractors is under control, we can set our plan into action." Break whispered in his ear, smiling widely.

The day he had longed to see was finally here; he was going to meet him again; his precious person, the only being that could get him out of the dark. And for a few seconds, he thought it was thanks to _her_.

**~¤O¤~**

Somewhere in the depths of a curse space, out of time, out of light, two crimson eyes opened to discover a twisted and broken toy-box. Dolls were snickering, puppets ere laughing wildly.

"_We have a guest! We have a guest"_

And in the dim light, her eyes closed slightly when pure white approached.

"Would you like to have tea with me?"

Fears coursed through her veins.

Why that color again?

* * *

><p>Well next an omake is coming! (Soon I hope, I'll do my best but my studies take a lot of time even during holidays so yeah)<p>

And if you want to know the other reason I couldn't write, there it is: The last two chapters of Pandora Hearts killed me, they were so great and Jun Mochizuki-sama surprised me again! I can never plan what she will do, nor even suspect it and I love it (except I always end up with my theories crushed, just like what I assumed in others of my stories…)

Anyway, thanks for reading, thanks to everyone who added this story to favorite and if it is not too much to ask, leave a review, it should make me update faster^^


	12. Omake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pandora Hearts or any character, except for Sarah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

**PANDORA HEARTS !**

**OMAKE !**

Sarah entered an entirely white room reluctantly. She was dressed in a grey school uniform with a short skirt and thigh-high socks. On the bridge of her nose were resting round glasses, circling her bloody red eyes. She took a little white card in her hand and started reading it with her eternally flat tone.

"Dear readers, thanks for following 'Ashes in the Snow' and supporting us until the end. I am really grateful."

She paused.

"Is it okay now?" She asked bluntly turning to the girl hiding in the corner of the room.

"Yes perfect! Wonderful!" Sharon answered giggling like a teenage girl (wait … maybe she was one?)

"These clothes just suit you so well Miss Sarah! Let's try more!"

Sarah gulped slightly

**CUT !**

**~¤O¤~**

"So this is Miss Sarah? Too bad I we couldn't meet sooner!" A little blond with piercing green eyes said. He took a red rose in his hand (where was he hiding it?) and took her hand in his. "The depths of your eyes in the glowing su-"

"Wait a minute manservant; you can't go talking to the seaweed head friends without my permission!" A cute girl with long brown hair exclaimed dragging Oz toward her.

Sarah blinked, not understanding the situation

"She is not my friend and for the last time I AM NOT A SEAWEED HEAD!" Gil also exclaimed

"Nice to meet you Miss Alice, I heard a lot about you Mr Oz." The white-haired girl said thinking it was time to great her new acquaintances.

"Eeeeh so Gil talks about me"

"Yes, a lot. You seem to take a really important place in his thoughts."

"His seaweed thoughts" Alice commented to attract attention to her

"That's not true! Both aren't true!" The Raven denied

"I agree that Gilbert's hair have the wavy appearance of seaweed but they lack their color, texture and smell." Sarah analyzed seriously

"What?" Oz and Alice asked at the same time not used to the girl's behavior.

"Don't pay attention, she is always like that." Gil sighed

There was a moment of silence and then a sudden noise coming from the Fireplace.

"Hey kids, it's Santa!" The silver-haired Hatter said his usual smile plastered on his face

"We have candy for you so come with us! Kekekeke" His doll added from her usual spot on Break's shoulder.

"Said like this, it sound like pedoph-"

"How many times must I tell you to use the door Break?" Gil shouted, interrupting Sarah's sentence.

Break approached Oz slowly, completely ignoring Gil who was now boiling with anger and Sarah who was, well just like always.

"Ne, ne, Oz-kun don't you know that…" and he continued in an inaudible murmur in the blonds' ear.

"What? What is it Clown?" Alice asked not liking their secret conversation.

"EEEH? Gil kissed Miss Sarah?"

Gil's red face turned even redder, not because of anger anymore.

"I-I- I…. it's not…. I-" He started stammering

"So they formed a contract?" Alice asked interested

"No Miss Alice, Miss Sarah isn't a chain." Break lectured

"Then why?" Alice continued

Suddenly, Alice's shoulder was gripped by a strong hand.

"Well, Miss Alice maybe we could ask them!" Sharon said smiling brightly

"Sharon when did you get here?" Oz asked surprised

"As soon as I heard the word KISS!"

_Gil, Oz, Break's thoughts: "young maidens are scary"_

"Sooo, Gil has become an adult now…" Oz mocked slightly

"No… wait… I-" Gil started but was interrupted by the feeling that something was tugging his coat from behind. He turned back to see that Sarah was hiding behind him, her body pressed against his back. She looked at him, expressionless and brought her index finger in front of her mouth to tell him to stay quiet.

He had to admit that was kind of cute…

Wait! Why was she doing this now? She couldn't possibly be afraid of something.

"Brother!"

Oh okay, now Gil was the one who was afraid.

Vince approached his brother, slowly examining him from head to toes and then smiling.

"Huhu, Miss Sarah, I see that you don't really remember what I told you…"

Gil thought that he felt her shiver slightly but maybe it was just his imagination.

So she was intimidated by Vince… How strange, what could he possibly have done to her…?

"I don't want to know!" Gil said, expressing his thoughts out loud.

"What is it brother, are you alright?" Vince asked concerned

But no-one had time to answer because a cute blond girl with big breast arrived with a nice timing.

"Brother! It's been a while!" She smiled

"Ada! I'm glad to see you here!" Oz exclaimed

"Oh Miss Ada, what a pleasure to see you. I think I should prepare some tea." Sharon said seeming really pleased.

And like magic Vincent had disappeared and Sarah wasn't hiding anymore.

A young girl with silver hair, that had been here for a while without being noticed, approached the red-eyed girl and whispered in her ear before leaving quickly

"Sorry but Vincent-sama likes persecuting white-haired girls… and also regular girls…"

Gilbert shivered; did he just saw Echo going out by the window? This was totally crazy! Oh god he was so tired.

**~¤O¤~**

And so they all drank a soothing cup of Darjeeling tea while eating few meat pieces for Alice and a few pastries for the others … Well most of them were stolen by Break.

"So Miss Sarah, about that kiss…You know, between you and Mister Gilbert" Sharon asked mellifluously but her eyes determined, burning with the otome flame.

Gil spat out his tea on Emily before turning as red as a tomato.

"No Emily! You were so young; you didn't deserve such a tragic end!" Break cried over the soaked body of his doll.

Then there was an awkward silence, everyone waiting for Sarah to answer; Oz holding Gil back so he wouldn't speak.

The girl blinked twice.

"What do you want to know about it?" Sarah calmly asked Sharon.

The lady was a bit taken aback by this response but continued nonetheless.

"So there actually was a kiss, you don't deny it?" She asked again, really excited

Sarah nodded slowly.

"S-so, how was it? When was it? How come? Why? Did you lik-" Sharon was stopped in her frenzy by Break's hand on her shoulder (who suddenly recovered from the brutal death of his beloved doll)

"Ojou-sama, maybe it would be a good idea to let Miss Sarah _talk _if you want answers."

Sharon blushed, slightly ashamed by her sudden outburst

"Y-yeah… So Miss Sarah, go ahead please." She demanded, still determined to know more.

"I am sorry but these details are top secret for they concern the Piper's case."

Sharon's jaw dropped and Gil sighed relieved; he was glad she didn't talk about it. Maybe she realized it was inappropriate or maybe she was as uncomfortable about it as he was… maybe…

"Bu-but I'm a Pandora Agent too, I want to know!" Sharon exclaimed like a spoiled child

"Miss Sharon, I don't really understand what is going on but I think you shouldn't barge into people's private life like this…" The little voice of Ada who had listened silently until then attracted everyone's attention.

"Gil seems happy like this so we should let them be." She added flashing a smile to the Raven

Sharon looked at Ada intensively for a few seconds before asking with a bright smile on her face.

"Miss Ada, you seem beaming, do you by any chance have a **boyfriend?"**

And for the rest of the day the room was lively and full of joy and innocence. Sarah felt relaxed in this at first unfamiliar atmosphere; thanks to all these nice persons she wasn't afraid anymore. And mostly, there was always this clumsy but reassuring and strong presence beside her, like he belonged here. The corner of her lips curved just slightly, almost invisibly.

Maybe this was what they called feeling at home.

* * *

><p><strong>5 facts I didn't have time or occasion to insert in the story about Sarah<strong>

- As a side effect of her contract, she cannot taste things anymore; everything she eats has the taste of ashes. This is also why she couldn't simply enjoy life.

- She is around 16 or more like 17 (but is quiet small and thin for her age) while in this story Gil is more around 19. I just realized Gil could be arrested for molesting a minor… (I am a horrible person, what have I done?)

- Sarah doesn't like cats for she thinks they cope too well with loneliness and are quiet selfish.

But she isn't afraid of them like Gil because she isn't a sissy.

**Gil: **I'm not a sissy; I was traumatized in my childhood!

**Author:** yeah and I personally think it was Cheshire's fault (one of my theories on the manga)

- I think she could be on really good terms with Echo and Reim

- In my other story Confession (which I am not really proud of), there is an OC and she basically was Sarah (but finally they are really different). It's after writing this previous story and listening nonstop to the song "Sangeshitsu" by Reim and Gil's voice actors that I had the idea for this fic.

* * *

><p>So this is really the end of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm kind of proud I was able to finish this first chapter story of mine (even if it took me a lot of time) and I'm also kind of sad. I think I'll miss writing Sarah for she is my first OC…<p>

I hope that maybe you'll read my other stories and appreciate them and just so you know, I'm working on a one-shot for Kuroshitsuji that is almost finished. It will be my first story on this fandom and it's SnakexOC.^^


End file.
